Yokai Z
by SSGoku98
Summary: A random Saiyan crashes to earth. A boy named Akuto Hayashi. When he turns sixteen, his "Parents" decided to send him off to school. Would've found out that school would be... Yokai Academy! Get read for Akuto. Can he be enough to protect his friends or will he perish?
1. Prologue

**Ch.1 Note/Prologue**

**What's up person that is reading this. I wanted to say that this is my first fanfic that I'll be posting. I don't know if people will like it but I will explain the plot that I've been thinking for a few weeks. So the plot is that it's a DBZ and R+V crossover but it's not Gohan nor Goku. It's a random guy that I'll make up as a character. It'll be explained through the story. I'll upload the prologue that talks about how he was found, (Just to let you know when he get's there, he'll be sixteen.) and all that good stuff, but for now I bring to you...the prologue.**

**Prologue**

**Ch. 1**

The door slid open. "Sir!" Said a low class saiyan warrior. "What is it?" Asked a moustache mixed bearded man on a throne. "My lord. The saiyan warrior named Bardock is spreading rumors that Frieza is going to blow up the planet." Said the saiyan to a surprised king. "Counselor Nappa. What should we do?" Asked the king. "Well lord Vegeta, I think weshouldn't trust him. We should just leave it be." "Very well, with you guidance, we should be safe." Little did they know, a battle was about to go down.

*Later on out in space*

"Friieeezzaaa!" Shouted the saiyan warrior Bardock.

"I will not let you enslave our race!" Shouted Bardock. "Oh my Bardock. I'm not going to enslave your race...I'm going to destroy it." As Frieza said that, he raised his finger and a small flame looking ball appeared inches away from the tip of his fingernail. "Goodbye, monkey. Hahahahahahaha!" Frieza finally bended his wrist forward and the ball moved as well. "GO TO HELL!" Bardock yelled. As Bardock yelled, he charged a blue orb and threw his biggest energy ball as hard as he could but it only got sucked up by Frieza's death ball. "Oh crap baskets." As Bardock said that, he was overwhelmed by Frieza's power. When the ball finally got to Planet Vegeta, It exploded with a huge burst of power and rubble.

*Meanwhile*

"Go my son. Leave this planet. Make our race proud, make me proud. Goodbye." As a mysterious man said that, he pressed a button that launched a pod with a baby inside.

*A few days later*

PPPPPHHHEEWWW! BOOM! A noise that was made as a pod crashed in the mountains. "Sweetie! Wake up!" A twenty-five year old man woke up by the sound of his wife slightly screaming from hearing a sound of a crash or an explosion. "Honey, what was that sound?" "I don't know but...I kinda don't wanna check it out." "Fine, we can go together, if that makes you feel better."... "It does, it does make me feel better." The man said as he got up to put on some pants. The wife only just had her nightgown on. They both went outside to find the source of the sound. The man had a lantern while his wife was clinging onto his arm. They were wandering around their house until they heard a baby cry. They headed toward the cries of a baby until the lantern shined and it showed the ground getting steep, then back on ground level. "Why is there a crater?" "More importantly, why is there a pod? At this time of day?" Said the wife. "Oh calm down Ayano, It's only eight thirty." "Yeah, whatever Tomoya." Said Ayano. Ayano went down into the crater and saw the baby. "Oh look how cute you are." She said as she picked the baby. As soon as the baby saw her, the baby started giggling. Ayano started climb walking up back to where her husband was. "Honey look, it's a baby." Ayano said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Ayano looked down, then back up. "It's a boy." She said happily. "What name should we give him." Tomoya and Ayano both thought for a moment. "How about Akuto. Akuto Hayashi. That sounds nice." Ayano said. "That sounds wonderful honey. Perfect." Said Tomoya.

*Seven years later*

"Alright son, come at me full force!" Tomoya shouted. Akuto charged at Tomoya with speed that was faster than the average human eye. When Akuto tried going for a punch, Tomoya shielded himself with his arms, but got knocked back quite a few feet. "Good job son!" "Thanks dad!" Then, at that moment, Tomoya went for a charge attack and started throwing punches as fast as he could but, Akuto dodged with ease. Then Akuto finally started to get into it. Akuto's punches connected with Tomoya's fists. After a minute of connecting punches. They both went back ten feet from each other with a jump. "Time to say goodnight son." "Yeah right. It's going to be that's going to take you down." They both cupped their hands and both charged up their attacks. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" They both shouted and blue beams came from their hands and both beams clashed in a power struggle. The struggle was at the middle with not Tomoya nor Akuto backing down. Tomoya started to push his blast further. The power struggle was about to end with Tomoya being the victor. Until Akuto's spiky hair started flickering gold and moving upwards. 'What the hell is that' Tomoya thought. "HAAAA!" Akuto shouted and the struggle went onto Tomoya's side. Tomoya started losing control of his blast because he was slowly getting distracted by Akuto's hair flickering. Finally the blast was too strong for Tomoya and he got sent flying into a wall of a mountain. "Dad!" Akuto said. Akuto ran as far as he could to where his father was. "Dad, I'm sorry! I got caught up in the moment!" Finally Tomoya got out of the hole acting like he wasn't hurt. "I'm fine son. Don't worry. Nothing your mom can't fix. Ha Ha!" Tomoya said. "Come on. Let's go home and eat." "Alright!" Akuto shouted with happiness. 'Good god, that kid gets better and better every day.'

*Later on, Akuto finally started learning the Kaioken and could also fly.*

*Six years later* (Akuto is now thirteen.)

"Hey dad." Akuto said while they were finally done with todays training with his mom and dad. (Yeah, Tomoya needed some help because Akuto is Saiyan but with human feelings because he grew up basically.) "Yeah son." "Well... I was wondering... Who taught you this techniques?" Asked Akuto with great curiosity. "Well... It's an old man named Master Roshi. He taught me everything he knew because, when I found out about the dragon balls. I wanted to go on a adventure to get them and grant a wish. I decided that, I don't need a wish. Ever since I saw your mother." "Oh honey." "After that. We came upon you years after." "What are dragon balls?" "The dragon balls are orange balls with stars in them. Each ball has a different number of stars. There are seven dragon balls in total. Once you get all of them together, a huge dragon comes out and will you grant you one wish." "That sound awesome! Can we go look for them?" Shouted Akuto with excitement. "Maybe some other time but you need to start getting some books in your brain so you can go to school." "School. Why do I need to go to school. Isn't mom teaching me?" Akuto asked. "Yes she is but, when you reach sixteen, Both me and your mother want you to attend a school." "Will I still get to train if I go?" "That all depends on your free time in school." Said Tomoya. "Alright! I'm excited. I get to know things and train. That's awesome!"

*Three years later* (About damn time.)

"HONEY! AKUTO!" Ayano screamed. "What! What is it?" Both Tomoya and Akuto shouted. "We have mail!" She shouted. Tomoya and Akuto went into the kitchen to where there mom/wife was at. They sat down with her. "Told you mailbox would come in handy." Tomoya said. "Oh shut up." Ayano said. "Well mom. What does it say?" Asked Akuto. "Oh Akuto, my baby boy, you get to go to an academy." "What!?" Shouted Akuto. "To a place called Yokai Academy!" "When does it start?" "In three months." "Alright, three more months and finally I can get something that I hope could be useful in the future."

**So. How did you like it? Was it good, bad, ok or freaking sucked? Leave comments in the review section or pm me. Now. Should I add Tsukune or just leave it up to Akuto? Also, power levels will matter a bit but, Tomoya and Ayano were able to keep up. They only trained two times a month so their bodies could heal. I'll write more chapters later if you want me too because the reviews command me too and also it's the summer. Did you guys notice the TeamFourStar reference. Also before I forget. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or TeamFourStar but for now, I will see you in the next update/chapter. BYE!**


	2. Saiyan helps out a Witch?

**Ch.2**

**So, I have no idea if the Yokai Z will be removed or something or that if I'll be able to put in this new chapter but, nonetheless, I will type this and if it doesn't work out, I'll make a new document, submit, put in all the shit and then upload, but, for now enjoy if you can I guess.**

**Saiyan helps out a...Witch?**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Akuto finally got to the bus stop. Akuto checked his watch to see if he was late.

'Good, only two minutes early.' He thought.

Two minutes later, a bus stopped by the bus stop. The doors opened and Akuto stepped inside.

"**What's your name kid**?" Asked the driver.

"My name is Akuto Hayashi."

"**Well then Akuto. Are you ready? Yokai Academy is a scary ass school**."

"yeah, I've been waiting for years. I was alway home schooled. Since we've got the invitation to go to a school, I've been wanting to go to one."

"**Just be careful then**." The bus driver said.

As the bus driver said that, he started driving off. The bus then started to go through a tunnel.

"Is this the only way to get to the school?" Akuto asked.

"**Yes, without this bus, we would be lost and wouldn't know where to go**."

'Geez. I wonder if he would know where to go without this piece of junk bus.' Akuto thought.

"**Hey! Are you talking bad about my bus in your thoughts?**" Asked a starting to get mad bus driver.

"No...Um...I'm thinking about what the school will be like."

"**Oh. You have no Idea**."

"That's what I mean...I don't"

"**That's not what I meant**."

"What do you mean?"

"**You'll find out soon enough**." Said the mysterious bus driver.

Five minutes later which seemed like forever for our hero, they made it out of the tunnel.

"**Well boy. This is where we stop**."

"Thanks." Akuto said as he got off.

"**Hey kid,**" said the bus driver.

"Huh?"

"**Be careful.**"

"Uh...Thanks?" Akuto asked.

As Akuto said that, the bus driver drove back into the tunnel. Akuto started walking to the dead looking forest. Akuto kept walking through the forest until he heard voices. He caught up with the voices and found three people that looked like lizards. Akuto looked to see what they were facing, and it was a little girl that looked like she was in cosplay.

"**You witches are disgusting.**"  
"**Yeah.**"  
"**Horribly gross.**"

'Witches? What are they talking about.' Akuto thought.

"Leave me alone. What did I ever do to you?" The little girl said, as she started shaking and shivering.

"**Leave you alone!? Ha! The only thing you witches cause is trouble!**" The leader of the Lizardmen said.

"Oh Yeah!? Magic wand. Magic wand. Magic wand!"

As she said that, three washtubs fell on the lizardmen's heads.

"Serves you losers right for picking on a genius like me."

When the washtubs fell on the lizardmen's heads, Akuto couldn't help but to laugh quietly. The three lizardmen were getting very angry. "**That's it!,**" the leader said. "**Die brat!**" The little girl cringed and closed her eyes but nothing happened.

"How dare you try to hurt a little girl."

The little girl opened her eyes to see a spiky haired teenage boy standing.

"**Hey kid, get out of the way so we can eat our meal.**"

"Eat!? I'm going to make damn sure you won't do that."

"**Oh Yeah? And how are you going to do that?**" The lizardman said with a cocky smile and tone.

"Like this!"

As Akuto shouted, he punched the lizardman in the gut making him arch forward. Then Akuto kicked him in the jaw by putting his left hand on the ground and bringing his right leg back, then launching it upward. (Broly's move in Broly: The Second Coming) While in that moment, the other two lizardmen and the little girl were watching in awe at the speed and power. Akuto then started to do multiple fast punches and kicks to the lizardman's face and upper body. Finally, Akuto brought his hands together and brought the hand hammer down on his head.

"HAAA!" Akuto shouted.

The lizardman zoomed to the ground hard and made cracks in it.

"Now it's your turn." Akuto said.

He teleported to one of them and gave him two punches to the gut and did a roundhouse kick that knocked him out before he hit the ground. Akuto teleported again to the last one and gave a strong powerful kick that sent him flying through three trees, then stopping at the fourth. The little girl was in complete shock at how strong this person was. Akuto started walking toward her calmly. The little child was backing up until she bumped into a tree. She crouched down with her hands to her chest with her wand. Akuto finally got to her and went down on one knee and held out his hand.

"Are you ok? Your no hurt, are you?" Akuto asked nicely and calmly.

The little girl hesitated but then took his hand and Akuto helped her up.

"Who are you? What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Akuto. Akuto Hayashi. What's yours?" Akuto asked.

"Yukari. Yukari Sendo."

"Well then Yukari. Wanna walk to the school with me?"

"Sure!" Yukari said happily. 'Maybe...Maybe I won't be completely lonely after all' Yukari thought.

They were walking to the school until Yukari thought of a question.

"So Akuto? Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know school started a week ago but that's all right. I was always homeschooled, so I'm kind of excited." Akuto said.

"Wi-w-will you be m-m-my f-friend?" Yukari stuttered with hope.

"Sure! I'll make sure no one hurts you." Akuto said with pride.

Yukari hugged Akuto tightly and said. "Well come one, let's get to class. I want you to meet a special someone."  
"Like who?"

"You'll see."

Yukari said and as she said that, she dragged him into the academy.

**So, it was awesome. Huh. Huh! I don't know. I think I did my first battle scene pretty good even though it was short. Anyways, I don't know if I have to make a new document or I can continue but whatever. Please expect to see another update from a week to a week and a half. I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or Rosario Vampire. They all belong to their respectful owners. See ya in the next update/chapter.**


	3. No Chapter, Special Note

Special note

From

Me

I messaged Crazyfool65 and I asked to see if I could borrow his idea. Well, you guys will find out in the next chapter so just give me a couple of days. More like 4-6 days and I'll have the next chapter up. And blueshadow802, I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer, get ready for a big fight scene. Oh man, it's gonna be good. Until then, see ya! As of 7/17/13 4:35 P.M.


	4. Saiyan makes friends and kicks ass

**Hey! It's me. Remember my story, yeah. Sorry for the lateness but, I've been busy but, I hope you like it. I don't own anything but the story. Please review, favorite or follow. Enjoy!**

Saiyan makes friends and kicks ass

Ch.3

* * *

When Akuto and Yukari got into the academy, Yukari decided to ask a question she should have asked in the first place.

"Hey Akuto? Can I see your school schedule?"

"Sure."

Yukari looked through Akuto's schedule.

'Hmm. He has some of the same classes with me and...them'

"What is it Yukari?" Akuto asked.

"Oh...Nothing." She said as she folded up his schedule and handed it back to Akuto.

"Well Akuto, I'll see you in class." Yukari said as she waved and ran off.

Akuto did the same and started walking around the school.

'I need to get to...What's it called? The Headmaster's office?'

Akuto continued walking and walking, then he stopped and looked around. There wasn't many people around. Some students were there but they were either focused on Akuto's spiky hair that went in every direction, or they were focused on his red gi uniform. What Akuto had on was different. Akuto has red gi pants, orange undershirt with a red shirt over it. Black wristbands and belt. Black boots with red lining and laces. Akuto saw a group of three. The group had a brown haired boy with two girls. One girl looked pretty and had a smile on her face, she also had long pink hair with jaded green eyes. The other one who was standing next to her, arms crossed and eyes closed. She looked just as beautiful as the pink haired girl but with silver hair instead. Akuto walked up to the group.

"Excuse me?" Akuto asked.

The brown haired teenaged boy and the pink haired girl both looked at Akuto, while the silver haired girl popped one eye open to find a spiky haired teen with somewhat of a red gi training uniform.

"Yeah?" The teenaged boy said.

"Do you know where to go to the headmaster's room from here?" Akuto asked.

The pink haired girl started talking.

"You go up those stairs and keep going until you reach a hallway that goes left to right...Go left, keep going, then look for a sign that says Headmaster's room on the right."

"Thank you, see ya later." Akuto said as he walked up the stairs.

"Who was that?" The brown haired teenager asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmph."

*Around a corner, where three guys were hiding*

"That's him, that's Akuto."

"Why was he talking to the most hottest chicks in school?"

"Doesn't matter...We'll jump him as soon as classes end today."

"Where?" Two of the three mysterious beings said.

"When he's walking to the dorms on the road."

"But, what if people are there?"

"I don't give a damn, I will not be humiliated."

*Back to Akuto*

'Here it is' Akuto though.

Akuto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said the Headmaster.

Akuto opened the door.

"Excuse me but, are you the Headmaster?"

"Yes, my name is Tenmei Mikogami. I'm one of the founders of Yokai Academy. I see you're not wearing your uniform."

"Yeah, about that, I didn't get one. I didn't know we had to wear one." Akuto said.

"That's fine. We'll get one for you now." As the Headmaster said that, the door opened behind Akuto, with what looked like to Akuto, a nurse bringing a uniform.

"We have a changing room at the nurse's room. Please follow her."

"This way." The school nurse said.

"Alright, thanks Headmaster." Akuto said and waved goodbye.

Mikogami waved back as Akuto stepped out the door.

'Hmm...This will be very interesting.'

*Nurse's room*

"In here." The nurse said politely.

Akuto said his thanks and got into the room to change. After at least three minutes later, Akuto got out of the changing room.

"Ugh...It feel really uncomfortable. Oh well, rules are rules. Hey school nurse, what's your name?"

"My name is Mayumi Tsumugi."

"Well Miss Tsumugi, what's going to happen to my original clothes?"

"Oh those? We'll have them sent to your dorm room. You do know your dorm room number right?"

"Yeah, I have it in my pocket."

Tsumugi checked the clock on the wall and noticed it was lunch time.

"Well right now, it's lunch and..."

The school nurse heard the door slammed really loud. Cracks were formed in the wall and Tsumugi thought. 'Wow, kid must be starving.'

*Commercial...Commercial ended*

Akuto was running as fast as he could but, he literally didn't know where to go. He was outside until Akuto saw a small crowd forming. Akuto saw Yukari being protected by the same pink haired girl and brown haired boy he talked to earlier. Akuto jogged over to Yukari.

"Hey Yukari, what's going on?"

Yukari looked at Akuto and gave him a big tight hug.

"Akuto, Akuto, it's them."

"Who?"

Yukari pointed and Akuto looked to his right and saw the three lizardmen he defeated when he got here.

"What are you three doing?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you, got bored, decided to kill time by eating that witch over there."

"What!" Akuto shouted angrily.

Akuto's hair started to rise upwards then down while flickering a golden color, then back to black. The three lizardmen were very scared because, they've never seen anything like this. By a tree near Akuto was the silver haired girl he saw earlier. She was leaning on it until she felt a surge of power and anger around her. She opened her eyes. Her irises are red while her pupils were slits. She was in awe at the power he was giving off.

"O-oh y-y-yeah, wh-a-a-tev-e-er, we'll get y-y-you for this!" The leader of the lizardman said, and they ran off.

"A-akuto?" Yukari said with great fear while slowly trying to grab his hand.

Akuto's spiky hair went back to his original color, and his power level went back to normal as well. Akuto turned around and went down on one knee and asked.

"Yukari, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He said with concern.

"I'm okay Akuto, It was those two that helped me." Yukari pointed to where there was the same people he met earlier. Akuto bowed to both of them.

"Thank you for protecting my friend, how could I ever repay you?"

Both the boy and girl were about to say something until...

"You can escort us to lunch." Said the silver haired girl.

"Sure." Akuto said as they all started walking towards the cafeteria, mostly Yukari leading since she knew where to go.

The brown haired boy started a conversation while they were walking.

"So I guess your name is Akuto?"

"Yes, Akuto Hayashi is my name. What are yours?"

"My name is Tsukune Aono."

"Mine is Omote Akashiya."

"Mine is Ura Akashiya."

"And mine is Yukari sendo!" She said with pride while everyone besides Ura, chuckled.

"So, what kind of school is this? I've never heard of a school having witches. That's awesome."

"This academy is for monster. Me and Ura are vampires. We have these crosses. The cross is to hide our true power. We both have tried but, we found out that Tsukune can pull them off."

"Monsters huh. That's weird."

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Because I'm human, my parents found me in a pod by their house."

Yukari, Omote, Tsukune and Ura were shocked by what Akuto just said.

"What? Did I say something bad? Is there something on my face?"

"Found?" *Omote

"Pod?" *Ura*

"Human?" *Yukari*

"Yes!, I'm not the only one." Tsukune said as he hugged him. Moments later, Tsukune let Akuto go and they started walking again with Akuto being left behind. Then, Akuto started to wonder.

'Why did I get an invitation to go to a school for monsters? It makes no sense?'

Akuto looked up and saw Yukari talking with Tsukune and Omote. Then, Omote and Tsukune were blushing while a tick mark formed on Ura's head. Yukari then started talking about a different subject that made Tsukune and Omote chuckle while Ura was slightly blushing, but was still a little bit angry.

'Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter since I have friends.'

"Hey guys, what you're talking about?" Akuto said as he caught up with them.

"We were just talking about-." Yukari got cut off by Tsukune putting his hand around her mouth.

"Oh...It was nothing important. Don't worry." Tsukune said nervously.

"Uh...Okay. I guess?" Akuto said and they went off to lunch.

When school was done for today, Akuto said he would visit some of his classes so he would know where to go in the morning. Ura and the other went back to their dorms. Akuto was walking out of the school and was walking on the roads that was leading to the dorms. Akuto heard rustling in the bushes but decided to ignore it. The rustling kept going and it started to annoy Akuto...very much.

"Whoever is in the bushed, come out now." Akuto said calmly, trying to keep it together.

Three shadows came out and Akuto saw who it was...It was the three lizardmen again.

"What do you want this time?"

"We're getting payback for what you did to us."

"What did I ever do to you besides beating your guy's butts?"

"You humiliated us!" The three lizardmen said.

Then, the three lizardmen changed into their monster forms. All three of them ran at Akuto.

'Well come on. It's the three stooges versus me.' Akuto thought as he just stood there.

"Die!" One said as he lunged his claw at Akuto.

Akuto ducked and gave him an uppercut to the jaw then, Akuto punched him in the gut four time, then knocked him out by doing a roundhouse kick. When the lizardman fell on the unconscious, the other two stopped dead in their tracks. Akuto grabbed the unconscious enemy by his legs, started swinging him like a merry-go-round, and let him go. The lizardman flew, then landed in the dead looking forest. Akuto looked at the next one and said calmly yet fiercely.

"Your next."

The lizardman was in total fear because of the look in Akuto's eyes. Akuto's face was calm but, his eyes were saying.

'I...am...going to...kick...your...ass.'

Akuto teleported in front of one lizardman and punched his gut so fast multiple times, that the lizardman looked like he was flopping like a fish. Akuto then grabbed his throat and threw him as far as he could on the opposite direction of what Akuto was facing. Akuto teleported again to the last lizardman but, was only seven feet away from him.

"Please," he started begging, "I promise I won't mess with you guys again."

"Oh...You won't be hurting anybody anymore. Kaioken!" Akuto shouted as a red aura was overflowing his body and his surroundings. Akuto dashed towards the last remaining lizardman and gave him a kick to the jaw, sending him flying upwards. Akuto teleported and gave him a hard left kick to the back of the lizardman's head, sending him flying very fast back to the ground. Akuto dashed to the ground before the lizardman got there and gave him a strong punch to the the stomach that made him flew in the opposite direction of the first one. When all was said and done, Akuto powered down to his base state, and walked to his dorm room to get ready for class tomorrow.

**So, that should be long enough, I hope you're happy blueshadow802. Now...um...I will work on the next chapter on friday. I was going to put this up yesterday but, I had some other things to do but, nonetheless, just be ready for the next update. See ya later.**


	5. Explanation on backstory

**Alright, so, let's get something straight.**

**I've read the reviews and thank for reviewing but, the tail not being on Akuto should've have been obvious because, the parents cut it off as soon as they found out.**

**What if you had a baby saiyan. What would you do with the tail?**

**Next is how Akuto nows the kaioken.**

**Now I thought to type this out to just go with but, I thought of a backstory to it.**

**When Raditz came to the earth, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Tomoya went to fight him to protect the earth. Tomoya died while Piccolo shot his special beam cannon. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were helping Tomoya hold Raditz down.**

**When Tomoya died, Tomoya spent the next years training and learning the kaioken from king kai. King Kai told him the race and destruction of the saiyans. Tomoya was surprised to hear other alien life forms that still live besides Piccolo.**

**When Vegeta and Nappa landed on earth, Piccolo and the others brought Tomoya back and with Tomoya completely stronger than what he was before, the Z warriors fought against the two saiyans.**

**In the end, Nappa died, Krillin and Yamcha got yamcha'd, Vegeta left the planet, and Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Tomoya got the dragon balls to wish their fallen friends back.**

**Two years later, that's when Akuto showed up as a baby in his space pod.**

**How old was Vegeta when he landed on Earth? In my story he is going to be eight years old.**

**Now with that out of the way, I have stuff to do.**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so be patient.**

**Oh last but not least. I've read a review saying that it should've been just Akuto.**

**LOL! Oh shit.**

**It took me weeks just to think on how I wanted to make the first chapter start, not the prologue, the first chapter.**

**I guess after the first season with Yokai Z, I'll make another with just Akuto? I don't know, it all depends if the reader that likes my story a lot even wants a second season of Yokai Z.**

**Besides all of this, I will see you in the next chapter. Get ready for some bro time? and I got an Idea for the Ruby part.**


	6. Tsukune's backbone & what's a Succubus?

**This is going to be something different, the title will explain what's going to happen. That's pretty much it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Leave a review to see if this is good or anything like that and enjoy!**

Dude time/What's a Succubus?/Bad dream

Ch. 4

* * *

Ring!

Akuto reached his hand out to turn off his alarm clock.

"Does school have to start this early?" Akuto said as he got up and yawned.

Akuto got up from his bed and got dressed. He ate breakfast and got his stuff ready. Akuto walked out and closed his dorm room door. He kept walking until he caught up with Tsukune and the others.

"Good morning Akuto." Yukari said as she hugged Akuto.

"Morning Yukari."

"Morning Tsukune, Omote, Ura." Akuto said to each of them.

"Morning Akuto." Both Tsukune and Omote said to him.

"Hmph." Ura said with her arms crossed and started walking off towards the school.

"Ura!? Wait up!" Omote said as she, Tsukune and Yukari went to catch up with her.

Akuto chuckled as he also was catching up with the group.

The day was going good. Pretty good until it his lunch time.

"Ow!" Tsukune shouted as Omote took a bite onto Tsukune's neck.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I was getting hungry and I didn't have enough time this morning to make breakfast. Plus, you smell really good." Omote said with a blushing red face.

"Why is it that everytime at lunch, you always find a way to sneak up and bite me on the neck!" Tsukune shouted.

A tick mark started to form on Ura's head.

"Tsukune, you better not make her cry." Ura said with anger.

"That was pretty harsh Tsukune." Yukari added.

"Akuto? Some back up would be nice." Tsukune said but, his fell on deaf ears as Akuto was devouring thee shit out his lunch from the school cafeteria. Tsukune then just got up and ran out the cafeteria doors.

"Tsukune! Wait!" Omote said as she was about to go after him but, Akuto stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll go have a talk with him." Akuto said calmly.

"Alright. Thank you Akuto." Omote said.

"Besides, it'll be good for me to work off the food I just ate." Akuto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Omote and Yukari both fell over, while Ura just stared at Akuto.

'What a weird one.' Ura thought.

With that said and done, Akuto ran off to chase Tsukune down. Akuto searched each room and even went onto the rooftops.

'Seems like he's not on school grounds. Guess that means I gotta take the air.' As Akuto thought this, Akuto jumped over the railing on the rooftops and started to float.

Akuto then started flying over the dead looking forest and saw an open lake. Akuto looked closer and saw that it was Tsukune sitting on a bench hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands on the sides of his head.

Akuto floated downwards to the trees. He came out of the trees and Tsukune looked over to see Akuto. Akuto walked up and sat next to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune. Are you okay?" Akuto asked.

"Akuto, I didn't mean what I said back at the cafeteria."

"It's alright. There are some stupid things that comes out of everyone's mouth, whether we mean it or not."

"How can I go up to Omote now? Ura is going to kill me since I made Omote sad."

"Come on Tsukune!" Akuto shouted with a calm voice.

"What do you mean 'Come on Tsukune.'?"

"I mean that if you apologize to Omote, she will surely forgive you, and as for Ura. You need to stand up for yourself and grow some backbone. You can't just sit around and hope things will back to normal. You have to make it happen."

"...You're right Akuto! I need to stop being a baby and I need to apologize." Tsukune said with pride.

"That's it Tsukune... Well, seems like my work is done here. I'll give you some time for you to think about your apology." Akuto said as he was about to head back to the surrounding forest.

"Hey...Akuto?" Tsukune asked.

Akuto turned around to face him.

"Yeah... What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Aw. Not a problem, anything for a friend." Akuto said with a thumbs up and started to run off.

Tsukune smiled and started to think.

*Commercial...Commercial died from apocalyptic events.*

A couple minutes later, Tsukune heard a faint voice.

"H-help m-m-me."

Tsukune looked over to see a beautiful blue haired busty girl sitting down and she looked like she was hurt.

"H-help me." She said again.

"Oh. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Tsukune said as he got to her and helped her up.

The busty girl then started leaning on him with her breasts squeezing on his chests.

"Help me. My boobs feel like they're gonna pop." She said as she pressed up against Tsukune.

"C-come o-on, I'll t-take y-you to the n-nurse's o-office." Tsukune stuttered.

"Thank you but, hold on." The busty girl said as she put her hands on his face and they both looked at each other, eye to eye.'Charm.' She said in her head as Tsukune looked like he was under a trance.

'No! I can't move or control my body.' Tsukune said as he tried to fight back.

*Now back to Akuto*

Akuto was walking until he saw Ura and the others walking around.

"Hey!" Akuto shouted as he started walking over to them.

Omote, Yukari and Ura turned around to see Akuto.

"Akuto... Where's Tsukune?" Omote said with concern.

"Last I saw him was at a pond in the forest. Don't worry Omote, Tsukune will come back. Just give him some time."

"He better come back and apologize to Omote, or else I'll make him." Ura said.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Yukari said to Omote.

During class, Akuto was close to just passing out from listening to the teacher with a monotone voice. Finally, the bell started ringing, indicating that school is done for the day.

"Hey Tsukune." A blue haired girl said as she clinged onto Tsukune's arm.

"Excuse me Kurumu but, I need to talk to Omote." Tsukune said as he gently pushed Kurumu off his arm.

Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune's face and used her charm on Tsukune. She then started to drag him out of the classroom.

"Tsukune. Wait!"

"Tsukune. What're you doing?" Both Omote and Akuto said, but they're words fell on ears that got bitten off by a rancid rabid dog.

"That was a Succubus!" Yukari said as Omote and Akuto stared at her, while Ura had her eyes closed and arms

crossed.

"Uh... What's a Succubus?" Akuto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"You don't know? They live on earth too." Yukari said.

"No, I never heard of a Succubus before."

"A Succubus is a monster that allures males to make them their slave. From what I heard...They're close to extinction." Ura said.

Omote and Akuto both went wide eyed.

"We gotta stop her!" Akuto said as he ran out the door with Omote tagging along. Ura and Yukari both got up and started to chase down the two. Akuto went to each room and opened each one to find Tsukune. Ura and Yukari finally caught up with the two.

"Did ya find him yet?" Yukari asked.

"No. Not yet." Omote answered back.

Three minutes later. Omote opened a door and Omote, Ura, Yukari and Akuto went inside. Inside, they saw the blue haired girl was on top of Tsukune.

"Get away from him!" Omote shouted as she ran and pushed Kurumu into the window and she went flying.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Omote asked as she went to Tsukune's side.

"I'm okay. Omote, I'm sorry for what I said before. Can you forgive me?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes Tsukune. I forgive you."

"She's coming back!" Yukari shouted

'Oh no she won't.' Akuto thought as he was about to kick the succubus but, Ura beat him to it as Ura used her great speed and landed a kick at her face. Ura then jumped out the window while grabbing on the succubus's tail and both of them glided over to the forest.

"Come on! We gotta chase after them!" Akuto said as he grabbed the trio's wrists and jumped out the window. He then started flying towards the woods where a fight between a succubus and a vampire was about to begin.

"How and when did you learn how to fly!?" Tsukune asked.

"Muffin button." Akuto said back.

"What!" Tsukune, Omote and Yukari shouted.

"I'll explain later." Akuto said.

Akuto and the others landed to where Ura and Kurumu was. Kurumu dashed towards Ura with her nail claws out and lunging it forward. Ura dodged the attack with ease.

"You're fast!" Kurumu said.

"And you're slow!" Ura said as she delivered a kick to her midsection.

Kurumu was sent flying and smashed into two trees and ending on the third. Ura walked up to her.

"Please... Please spare me." The succubus begged.

Ura stopped from just being a few feet away from Kurumu.

"Fine... I will spare you but, I think I'll tear off your wings and tail." Ura said with a evil smile. While Ura said this, she was giving off some amazing aura.

Ura was just about to land a finishing blow to Kurumu until, Tsukune jumped between them with his arms out from side to side.

Akuto then jumped as well in front of Tsukune and did the same thing.

"What're you doing Tsukune, Akuto?" Ura said.

"Protecting her from you." Akuto said.

"Listen Ura... Kurumu didn't mean it. The only problem is her race. Her race is about to go extinct." Tsukune added.

Kurumu then finally had a breakdown and started crying.

Omote went up to Ura.

"Listen Ura... Please... Let's just leave her alone." Omote said.

"Fine. I'll spare her, but Akuto, Tsukune. Cross my path again and I will kick both of your asses to kingdom come." Ura said strictly.

Akuto and Tsukune both nodded.

With that done, Ura walked to the dormitory with Omote and Yukari carrying Kurumu.

Akuto and Tsukune both looked at each other and nodded. Then, they both went to their dorms.

*Later that night.*

(Alright so here is the bad dream part. If you want ←, you can have the song Hunted by Device ready. I played through it on this part and I think it goes good with it. Just wait until David Draiman starts saying his lyrics. Only if you want. Your opinion.)

Akuto was having a... suspenseful dream.

Akuto was flying over the world and saw a shadow figure.

The shadow was floating over a shadow figure charged a yellow orb in his hand and threw it at the city. Akuto could hear people screaming and begging for their lives.

Then, Akuto heard a evil laugh. Everything went black and Akuto started falling into nothing but darkness.

Akuto opened his eyes to see himself being chained up to darkness. He felt and evil presence surround him.

"Do you feel it? This power? You contain it. You don't know what you really are, do you?"

"Why am I chained up? What are you?"

"What are you?"

"A human!"

"No you are not. You're not a filthy human, but a proud saiyan warrior."

"What's a saiyan? What're you talking about?" Akuto asked.

"Your becoming unwhole Akuto. Tomorrow. You will find out what it's like to become a true saiyan."

"I don't even know what a saiyan is!"

"You'll find out later. For now... Witness this."

(Become the animal.)

Everything went black again and Akuto opened his eyes to see his Mother and Father fighting against the shadow figure from before.

Even though it was a two on one fight, the shadow figure was beating Akuto's parents like they were nothing. Tomoya was about to give a kick to the figure's face and Ayano was shooting ki blasts. The shadow figure grabbed Tomoya's ankle and use him as a ki shield so that Tomoya was taking the blasts.

"Please... Stop." Akuto cried

"You monster!" Ayano shouted.

The shadow figure threw Tomoya towards Ayano extremely hard.

"Stop this now... Please!" Akuto cried

Ayano tried to catch Tomoya but, Tomoya crashed into Ayano hard enough that they both zoomed to the ground. The shadow figured laughed evilly, (Think of Broly's evil laugh.) and floated towards them.

Tomoya passed out and Ayano was clutching onto him. Then, the shadow figure raised his hand towards them and a yellow orb was forming.

"Please, don't do this. I beg of you!" Ayano begged.

"Say goodbye to your family... Ontakot." The shadow figure said as he shot a blast wave that wiped out Akuto's parents.

"Nooo!" Akuto shouted as he lunged upwards, now wide awake and sweating.

(The chanting of ahs and ohs. Please wait for lyrics to be sang again.)

A bad dream? A nightmare? It felt so real.' Akuto thought.

Akuto's door opened and Akuto looked.

"Are you okay in here? I heard screaming." said a random student next door.

"I'm alright, just a nightmare." Akuto said.

"Well, alright." As he said that, he closed the door.

'What the hell was that.' Akuto thought as he laid back down and drifted off to sleep again.

(Song end.)

**If the song it still going, just let it play out. I don't own TFS, DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**BYE! Bring in TFS 's evil laugh.**


	7. Two new additions & foreshadow

**I know that it has been a while but, I've been lazy with writing Yokai Z. But now, I've finally got back to writing again. Now this is going to be a special chapter somewhat. You'll find out at the end. Besides this. Enjoy! Please leave a review and a favorite or whatever you wanna do.**

A New Addition/Akuto's and Tsukune's framing/Akuto's anger and animosity.

Ch. 5

Akuto waked up around six thirty. He got up and started to rub his head.

'Man. My head is aching really bad.' He thought.

Akuto did his usual wake up routine. Shower, eat, brush his teeth. Akuto walked out the door lazily. He got to the gates and noticed the gang wasn't there.

'Hmm. They must be at the school already.' Akuto thought.

He kept walking until his good hearing lead him to some whispers.

"Did ya hear? Supposedly, we have a new gym teacher coming in a couple of days."  
"Oh yeah? what about ? What's the new gym teacher's name?"

"I don't remember. Something like Pernit or Pocolo. Something like that."

"Well... I just hope he's nice."  
"Me too."

'Does that mean that Piccolo is coming... here?' Akuto thought as he began running towards the academy smiling.

Akuto got to the front gates of the academy and saw the group.

"Kurumu! Get off him! You're suffocating him!" Shouted Omote.

"Back off bloodsucker." Kurumu said back.

Then, a tug of war between Omote and Kurumu over Tsukune began.

"Seems that we have a cow addition joining the group." Yukari said as Akuto slightly chuckled and Ura just has her arms crossed and watching Omote, Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Ahh! Omote, Kurumu, please... stop!" Tsukune shouted.

"Sorry Tsukune." Both Omote and Kurumu said.

"Look like a draw." Yukari said.

Tsukune saw AKuto asked a question that he said yesterday. Tsukune wants a real explanation this time.

"Hey Akuto?" Asked Tsukune.

"Hmm?" Akuto said as he looked towards Tsukune's face.

"Well... Yesterday... You flew my, Omote and Yukari towards Ura and Kurumu. How did you do that?" Tsukune asked as the rest of the group, even Ura looked at him.

"Well, you do remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Something about a button? How does a button make you fly?" Tsukune asked.

"First off," Akuto said seriously. "It's pronounced muffin button. Second... Shouldn't muffin button explain everything to you?" Akuto said.

Ura, Yukari, Omote and Kurumu sweat dropped.

"Uh... O... Kay?" Tsukune said.

"Let's just walk to the school." Omote said.

Everyone besides Akuto agreed and nodded. The group started walking onto the school yard.

'What's their problem?' Akuto thought as he started walking and catching up to the group.

During class, Miss Nekonome was talking about joining club activities.

"Remember class. Today's the day you'll join a club activity. With that being said, I'll see you all tomorrow. Meow Meow." Miss Nekonome said as she walked out of the room happily.

"Oh... Before I forget, If you wanna join the newspaper club, just stop by." Miss Nekonome said as she left the room.

"So what clubs are you guys gonna join." Omote said.

'Hmm. I could go to the karate club, but would the others join?' Akuto thought.

"Hey Akuto?" Yukari asked.

"Hmm?"

"What club are you gonna join in?"

"I was thinking of joining the karate club." Akuto said.

"Really? You're gonna join the karate club?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah. Just to check it out. I don't know if I'll join." Akuto replied back.

"Alright but, if the karate club doesn't work out, come over to the newspaper club." Tsukune said as he waved and walked away with the rest of the group.

'Time to see how strong those fighters are!' Akuto thought happily as he started heading off towards the karate club.

*Meanwhile with Tsukune and the others in the newspaper club room.*

"So flat chest, when did you meet Akuto?" Kurumu half joked and half asked.

"Don't make fun of me Miss Cow!" Yukari replied back.

Kurumu then had Yukari in a headlock while Yukari was trying to get out.

"I was wondering that too. How did you meet Akuto?" Asked Omote.

"Same here." Said Tsukune.

Kurumu let Yukari get out of the headlock.

"Well..." Yukari started as she waved her wand and a washtub fell on Kurumu's head. Yukari laughed as Kurumu rubbed her head and decided to let it slide.

"It started on the first day of Yokai Academy. I was always being picked on, because I'm a witch. They're three lizardmen from a different class and one was a class representative. They were the ones that always picked on me and called me things like 'Your disgusting.' or 'I wish witches were never even born.' Those words broke my heart so many times. So, since then, I've been pranking mostly everybody who made fun of me. Until one day, I pranked those three so much that they dragged me into the woods. They started calling me names again, until the class representative was about to finish me. I was too scared to fight back but, nothing happened for a while. I looked and, I saw Akuto. He stood up for me when no one else did. A little bit later, Akuto started beating the crap out of each one but, in such a short amount of time. What surprises me the most is that he said he was a human." Yukari finished.

"That's cool... but, isn't Akuto checking out the karate club." Kurumu said.

Everything went dead silence for a minute.

Finally, "Oh Crap!" Both Tsukune and Kurumu said.

"He's there now, we gotta hurry." Omote said as they all got up from their seats.

"Hey, wait," Tsukune said. "Where's Ura."

"Knowing her, she's probably trying to find Akuto." Omote said as they all ran out the door.

'I never knew that Ura would have an Interest in Akuto.' Thought Omote.

When the group finally got to the karate club, they saw Akuto and another guy in a fighting stance.

"Akuto... Wait!" Said the whole group.

**I don't own TFS, DB, DBZ, DBGT, or R+V. Now this was only the first part. I hoped you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Will Akuto join the karate club? Will Akuto get mad? Will Akuto show the true side of him? Find out next time on Yo... Kai... Z!**


	8. Akuto's anger & animosity

**Welcome... you... awesome person?**

**I don't know.**

**Whatever.**

**For now, I bring to you, the second part of the last chapter.**

**Get ready for some awesomeness or something.**

**Enjoy!**

Two New Additions/Akuto's framing/Akuto's anger and animosity

Ch. 5

Pt.2

* * *

Akuto was happily walking towards the Karate Club. When Akuto went inside, he looked around to see the inside looking like a dojo.

There was a line and a couple of posters on each wall. Akuto saw the poster and it said.

'Welcome to the Karate Club. Please wait in line to be challenged, to be qualified.'

'Seems simple enough.' Akuto thought.

Ten minutes later, Akuto was getting impatient.

"Hey, you there!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see a person in a white training uniform with a black belt.

"The one with the spiky black hair!"

Akuto looked at him and said, "Me?" as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. I challenge you to qualify in my club."

"Yes!" Akuto shouted happily as he was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

Akuto walked towards this person, then stopped at seven feet away.

"What is your name?" Asked the uniformed man.

"Akuto... Akuto Hayashi."

"Well, nice to meet you Akuto, my name is Haiji Miyamoto."

"Likewise."

"Now then, are you ready?" Asked Haiji.

"Definitely." Akuto said as he and Haiji got into fighting stance. (Imagine Akuto's fighting stance from ss2 Goku from DBZ BT2.)

"Akuto wait!" Shouted a nearby group.

Akuto looked to see Omote and the others.

"What is it?" Asked Akuto.

"Don't fight him Akuto. He's too strong." Said Yukari.

"No need to worry Yukari. I can feel his energy. He won't be able to beat me head on." Replied Akuto.

Everything and everyone in the room was silent for a moment.

"Come on fighter boy." Said a girl leaning on a wall. "Show me your power."

Akuto looked to see Ura.

"Alright. Fine. Haiji, time to get down to business." Akuto said as he faced Haiji.

"Same here." Said Haiji.

"Akuto wai-" Yukari said, but got cut off by Ura.

Yukari looked at Ura and Ura nodded.

"You first." Said Haiji.

Akuto dashed towards Haiji.

'Heh. Too easy.' Thought Haiji as he gave a firm punch to Akuto's face but, Akuto only faded through him.

'What!?' Haiji thought.

"Haaa!" Akuto shouted as he came out of nowhere and punched Haiji in the face.

Everyone was shocked to see that the captain of the Karate Club got hit in the face. Akuto followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick that hit Haiji in the back of his head. Haiji quickly recovered as soon as his face and hands were close to the ground.

"Haa. Take this!" Shouted Haiji as he started doing multiple fast punches and kicks to Akuto.

Akuto blocked them all with some effort. Haiji was getting worn out already as he jumped back a few feet.

'How did he block all my attacks?' Haiji thought as he was taking a breather.

"My turn." Said Akuto as he jumped high in the air and gave punch to Haiji, only for Haiji to grab it with both hands.

"Ha. Did you really think you could-." Haiji said but, got cut off as Akuto gave a hard low kick to Haiji's left leg.

Haiji let his guard down for a second. Akuto gave a strong uppercut to Haiji's jaw that it launched him twelve feet in the air.

"Hmph. Your finished. Kaioken!" Akuto said as he teleported behind him.

Tsukune and the others were completely shocked, even Ura.

'Is this... Akuto's true power?' Ura said in her thoughts.

"Kaio-what?" Haiji said when Akuto shouted Kaioken.

Akuto gave a kick that launched Haiji across the dojo in a matter of seconds. Akuto teleported again and gave a uppercut that made Haiji fly just above Tsukune and the others. Akuto dashed above Haiji and brought his hands together. Akuto gave a crushing hand hammer down on Haiji's midsection. Haiji coughed up blood that stained his uniform and zoomed towards the ground, only to be stopped Akuto putting his hand in the air.

It looked like Haiji was bent in half.

Akuto tossed him down while Tsukune and the rest were shocked in awe and fear.

'Note to self: Don't piss off Akuto.' Thought the whole group.

Haiji looked battered and broken as he layed on the floor.

Two assistant captains came and were by Haiji's side.

"Sorry about that. Tell Haiji that I'm sorry. I guess I overdid it a little." Akuto said as he slightly chuckled.

The two assistants were shocked when he said a little.

"Tell him, I'm not joining the club. Again, very sorry." Akuto said as he bowed and walked towards his friends with a smile.

The group, even Ura was a little bit scared.

"Haha. I don't think I'm gonna join the Karate Club." Akuto said.

"Really?" Said Omote.

"Yeah. That fight was okay, I don't think Haiji was trying hard enough. Come on, let's go back to the Newspaper Club." Replied Akuto.

"Yeah!" Everyone said besides Akuto and Ura.

While the group was walking back, Omote turned around to see if Akuto and Ura were catching up.

Omote noticed Ura was walking besides Akuto.

Omote turned back around.

'*Giggle* It seems Ura has took a liking to a special someone.' Omote thought.

When they got inside the NC, (Newspaper Club. Just a heads up from now on.) Miss Nokonome and another person was there.

"Hello newcomers. My name is Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin for short." Gin said as he gave a bouquet of flowers to Omote, Ura and Kurumu.

Gin then gave a rose to Yukari as he smiled.

Everyone was shocked at who this person was.

"Everyone, this is Ginei Morioka. The only second year of the NC, and is the president of this club. Well Gin, I leave everything to you. See ya later." Nekonome said as she left the room.

"Well guys, let's get to work and have fun." Gin said happily with a smile.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted besides Ura.

"Yukari, Tsukune, Ura. I want you three to bring these copies to the other room and organize them into two categories. One is about stories with good endings and the other is about sad endings." Ordered Gin.

The three did as he said.

"Gin, what do I do?" Asked Akuto.

"I want you to put the old newspaper stacks onto the other table at the end of the room." Ordered Gin.

Akuto did what he was told.

"Gin, what about us?" Asked Omote and Kurumu.

"You two can put up posters above the board." Gin said.

Omote and Kurumu, doing as they were told to do.

*A couple of minutes later*

"Higher?" Both asked.

"Yes, much higher." Gin said as he bent down to see Kurumu's and Omote's panties.

Akuto turned to see what Gin was doing. Akuto's blood was boiling and the building started to shake a little.

"Gin! What're you doing, looking at Kurumu's and Omote's panties!" Shouted an angry Akuto.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gin said as he stood up, with Kurumu and Omote turning around and getting off the chair stool.

"What's going on?" Asked Kurumu.

"Oh nothing. Akuto here was just talking a peek at your panties." Gin said.

"No I wasn't. Kurumu, you have to believe me. It was Gin." Akuto said as he pointed to Gin.

"I hate perverts!" Kurumu said as she slapped Akuto... hard, and walked out of the classroom.

Akuto looked at Omote with pleading eyes.

Omote said the same thing as Kurumu and walked away.

"Well Akuto, It seems you messed up today's working assignment. Good job." Gin said as he also walked away.

*Take a break reader, grab some popcorn or something. I don't know*

At the dorms, Akuto was lying in his bed.

'I need to find Omote or Kurumu and try to talk to them. Maybe I should find Gin and kick his ass.' Akuto thought angrily was he jumped out of his window and started flying around the school building.

'No matter what. Father told me to never look at the moon.' Akuto thought.

On a random rooftop, Akuto saw the group and Gin. Akuto got close to the railing and he saw pictures of half naked girls in the girls locker room.

Akuto was getting angrier and angrier.

'Why am I getting angry for?'

'Half is because of the moon and the other for your hatred for Gin.' Said another voice in Akuto's head.

'Who are you?'

'My name will be revealed later. For now, you must stop Gin from hurting your friends.'

'What!?' Akuto thought was he looked at Gin.

Gin didn't look normal. He looked like some type of wolf.

Gin went for a punch to Ura, and Ura barely blocked it.

"What speed!" Said Kurumu.

The rest of the group were cheering Ura on.

'Where is Akuto?' The rest of the group thought.

'Where is that strange boy when you need him?' Ura thought as she was barely blocking Gin's lightning fast attacks.

'You must embrace your Saiyan heritage and stop Gin!'

"**Ahhh! Kaioken time three**!" Akuto shouted.

The group turned to see Akuto and that put smiles on their faces, but something was wrong. Instead of red aura like when he faced Haiji, it was a golden aura.

Gin turned to see Akuto.

"**Kaio-what**?" Gin said as Akuto punched Gin that launched him far.

Akuto teleported behind him and kicked him in the air.

"What is that power? That golden aura?" Kurumu asked.

Akuto hit Gin and it made him flew between the group.

Ura, Omote and Tsukune on the left, with Kurumu and Yukari on the right.

Akuto landed in front of Gin.

"**Say goodbye... Pervert. This... will... destroy you**." Akuto said as he cupped his hands.

"Akuto, please stop!" Everyone, even Ura shouted.

"**Stay out of this**!" Akuto shouted back.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard. They never thought Akuto would not listen to his friends. He knew whenever he didn't listen to them, he would end up doing something bad.

"Please Akuto, can't we talk about this. Have mercy!" Begged Gin.

"**Hahahahaha**!" Akuto laughed evilly. "**Hell no**... **KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA**!" Akuto screamed as he launched a blue beam from his hands.

"Kame-what?" Gin's last words as he was engulfed by the blast.

When the blast dispersed, Akuto passed out from all of his energy being drained up. Akuto could barely hear his friends crying out his name as they went to his side.

'Good job, my other half.' Said the voice again as his words echoed through Akuto's mind.

**How was this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Okay for now, Ima stop writing and posting for a while.**

**One, because I have school coming on Monday, so Idon't know how much time I have everyday to write **

**parts of the story.**

**Two, because I want you, the viewer, reader, whatever to decide of Mizore should be going for Akuto or **

**Tsukune.**

**You decide.**

**I'll see in the next chapter of Yo... Kai... Z.**


	9. Akuto's mindscape & Snow woman stalker

**Hey. What's up reader/viewer.**

**It's been over a month since I updated but…. I've been really lazily with Yokai Z.**

**Lol.**

**I probably could have this chapter done about two and a half weeks ago but…. yeah.**

**I just got this done on the seventh of this month. **

**(It was yesterday.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. See ya.**

Akuto's mindscape/ Snow woman stalker

Ch. 6

* * *

"Wake up… Come on now… Wake up… Wake the hell up!" Said a voice as Akuto opened his eyes to see himself in the dark abyss again.

"Wh-who's there?" Asked Akuto.

"Me." Said the voice again as Akuto looked around and saw a being with the exact same hairstyle as Akuto.

"Who are you?"

"I… Akuto… am your other half."

"Other half? Are you the one who was in my other dream before too?" Asked Akuto.

"Yes, the one dream before about your parents being killed was a vision in the future." Replied the being.

"What!? But, it was just a dream. It can't be real though… right?"

"Dreams can become reality Akuto. You'll never know."

"In the dream, there was a shadow that was killing my parents. He said a name… Ontakot. Who is that?" Akuto asked.

Everything went silent as Akuto looked at his other being. Moments later, the being decided to reveal himself and his past.

"That Ontakot person… Is… me… Akuto. Can I tell you a little story about me past?"

"Yes." Replied Akuto.

"One thousand years ago, there was a planet far far away from Earth. The species that lived there were called… are a barbaric race. Bred only to fight and conquer their enemy by any means necessary.

One day, me and my team went out to make a name for ourselves because, I didn't want to be called a low class or rank. Same went for my teammates. Most of our race underestimated our skills as fighters."

"What do you mean by low rank?" Akuto questioned.

"There are seven different ranks. The one I just told you is called a low rank or the first rank, so to speak. Now, there is a order on how these ranks work. It goes as low rank, then medium rank, high rank, elite rank, royal rank, royal elite rank, finally the last one is royal king rank." Ontakot replied.

"Eh? I don't really understand?"

"Want me to explain in military terms?"

"Yeah. Those terms I know."

"Alright, to put it in military terms. It starts off as private, sergeant, lieutenant, captain, colonel, generals, then the king is the general of the army. The king's first son is immediately placed into the royal elite rank. To follow the royal bloodline." Ontakot explained.

"I see now, so the first son is the royal elite while maybe their younger siblings is put into the the royal rank."

"Exactly, you're catching up quick. Each rank decides how difficult the mission will be, all the way to the elite rank. The royal rank and higher decide themselves if they want to do a mission or not. It's rare if they do."

"Thanks for the side note." Akuto said.

"Anytime. Now, while me and my team were going on a mission to conquer a village on a part of a planet, there had some rebels willing to protect themselves. The planet that we were on had a horrible tyrant that was starting to get known. So I guess you could say, we were doing them a favor? I don't know but, there was one rebel who caught me off guard and attacked me on the back of my neck. After that, I blacked out and was in the infirmary on my planet. While I was knocked out, I saw visions of the future. The visions I saw eventually became real. At first, I thought it was only dreams and nightmares." Ontakot said.

"What was it?"

"Our planet was getting attacked by an evil tyrant known throughout the galaxy. His name was Chilled Cold. What surprised me the most, was that he was leading his army onto our planet. Me and my teammates were fighting alongside the other ranks. The royal ranks and above thought they didn't need to because they thought it wasn't a problem. I saw Chilled starting wiping out our race. I saw my teammates… Being taking out… One… By… One." Ontakot said as he clenched his fists and looked down while his body started to shake and blue aura was overwhelming him and was surrounding around him and Akuto.

'His power, I can feel it. I-It's so powerful. It's on a completely on a whole different level than mine.' Akuto thought as he looked at Ontakot in shock and awe.

(Commercial. Go to the bathroom or something.)

"I saw… their Lord… Lord Chilled… Killing my friends… One… By… One… He just… Kept on laughing… as he was taking us out. At that moment, I had enough. A second later, I felt a new power grow within… Then, I realized… That I was the new carrier… To pass on the grand title of… The Legendary Super Saiyan. I felt the transformation come out of my body. The power I felt was incredible. I mixed my new found strength and anger. In order to defeat Lord Chilled. In the end, Lord Chilled slipped out of my hands and got away. I told myself that I will be the one to tell and help the next carrier… To tell them the story of our race… The story of the Saiyans." Ontakot finished as everything started to calm down.

"What happened to the Saiyans after that?" Asked Akuto.

"The new villain now… His name is… Frieza. Years after the war with Chilled, them and us came to an agreement to be on equal terms. But, each year… year after year… Chilled sons and their children slowly started taking control of our race. By around that time, I was gone. When Frieza came about, he decided to destroy our planet… Planet Vegeta. There was only one Saiyan warrior that figured out Frieza was going to destroy the planet. He tried his best but, ended up failing. In the end, the planet got blown up." Ontakot finished.

"So… Am I the only Saiyan left?" Akuto asked with sadness in his heart.

To hear about his race being completely wiped out was very troubling to him. If he were to say yes, Akuto wouldn't know what to do.

"No. There are you and four others." Ontakot said.

"Phew. That's good. I thought I would be the only Saiyan left. I wouldn't know what to do if I was." Akuto said.

"So wait. If you know if Frieza is out there, then how did you know?" Akuto questioned.

"Like I said, I have the ability to see glimpses of the future and all the events became true. I've never seen the future change."

"So, about my parents… Will they die too?"

"The ones that raised you? My guess, yes. The person that kills them. That's something I don't know."

"Oh. Well then, guess that means I need to get back home and warn them." Akuto said.

"Do your best. I'm always here for you, in your mindscape. Make our race proud." As Ontakot said that, a white light started coming out of nowhere.

(Don't heads towards the light they say. Would you though?)

"See ya later Akuto."

"See ya later… Ontakot." As Akuto said his goodbye to his new friend and other half, the white light engulfed him.

Akuto opened his eyes to see himself lying in a bed at the infirmary. He looked around to see it was nighttime and no one was in the room. Akuto got out of the bed and noticed some parts of his clothes were ripped.

'Yeah. I remember now. I fought Haiji and I destroyed Gin… Oh No! I destroyed Gin… I didn't mean it. I was angry. There was a full moon too. What am I going to do!" Akuto thought as he had his hands at the side of his head.

'Oh… I hope the other and Miss Nekonome can forgive me!' Akuto thought in his head as he ran out the door.

When Akuto got outside, he noticed it was night time. He started walking towards the school dorms.

'I gotta apologize when I get to the club tomorrow.'

Akuto finally got to the gates of the dorms and went in. What Akuto didn't notice is that a hidden shadow hiding behind a tree stalking Akuto.

(I wonder who that is… Hmm?... Oh well.)

'You seem to lonely too. Don't worry Akuto. I'll see you tomorrow… Face to face.' The mysterious shadow said as it ran off.

The next morning, the group was walking off to their classes.

"Where's Akuto? He's always walking with us." Omote asked.

"Remember, he was at the infirmary because of two nights ago." Kurumu said.

"Oh yeah. Oops. My bad." Omote said as she scratched her cheek.

"We should go check on him to see if he's awake. Maybe he can explain what happened to him that night." Tsukune said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they raised their fists… Except for Ura.

When Tsukune and the others got to Akuto's assigned room at the infirmary. Tsukune opened the door to see no one there.

"W-where's Akuto?" Yukari asked.

"How come he isn't here? The nurse said he wasn't supposed to move for another two days." Kurumu said.

"Maybe he was kidnapped?" Asked Ura.

(Aw. She's showing some compassion. That's sweet. Whatever.)

"We need to find him and quick." Tsukune said as they all ran out the room.

The whole group searched as much as they could but, failed in finding Akuto. The group was outside sitting on the bench.

"We'll find him later. Right now, we need to get to class. Right Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she planted Tsukune between her breasts.

"Let Tsukune go Kurumu. You're suffocating him!" Omote said.

"Back off bloodsucker. At least I don't suck his blood." Kurumu fired back.

Omote gasped in shock at the insult Kurumu gave to her.

'Oh Kami. Not this again.' Ura thought.

Then, a washtub fell on Kurumu's head, letting Tsukune free from her clutches. Kurumu turned to see Yukari.

"What was that for!?" Kurumu shouted.

"This is no time to fight and argue. We need to find Akuto." Yukari said.

Everyone started to turn to her.

"Akuto was my first human friend I've ever had… So, that's why. I need to find him. Because, he is my friend. Our friend."

"The witch has a point. I've never seen a human do things I thought they could do. We need to find him to make him explain on how he could do these things." Ura said.

"Okay. Well. Maybe he is in class." Tsukune said.

So then, the group went to class. They were late but, they didn't care. When they got inside they saw some student just sitting. The teacher wasn't there because it was lunch time. But, they saw Akuto sitting in his assigned chair, just staring out the window.

"Akuto!" Yukari said.

Akuto turned to see Yukari run at him and she hugged him tightly. The group walked up to him.

"What happened last night Akuto? We went to check up on you this morning but, you weren't there." Omote asked, worried about her friend.

"Last night, I woke up and I went back to the dorms. That's pretty much it, really." Akuto replied.

Akuto looked at the time at the clock.

"Oh. Sorry guys, there is something I gotta do. I'll be back later." Akuto said as he got up from his chair and got Yukari to let go of him.

"Akuto, where are you going?" Yukari asked with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'm just heading out for a while. I'll be right back." Akuto said as he got down on his knee and patted Yukari's head and walked out.

When Akuto walked out the door, the group got to talking.

"What's wrong with Akuto?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know but, do you think we should follow him? Would that be a bad thing?" Omote also asked.

"We should. He is our friend. We don't leave friends behind. Besides, I haven't tasted his blood yet." Ura said.

The whole group was shocked to hear that Ura had compassion for Akuto, until they heard that she was only after his blood. They all just sweatdropped. So, the group went on another quest to find Akuto and follow him.

*In the woods*.

"Did you see that Akuto? That one went really far." Said a girl that was with Akuto.

"Yeah, you did an amazing job." Akuto praised the girl.

'Akuto, it's time. We need to go now.' Said Ontakot.

"Oh. Hey. I need to go now." Akuto told the girl.

"Back to your club friends huh?" Asked the girl.

"No, it's something else."

"Like what?"

"I can't really explain well, but I really gotta go. I don't mind hanging out with you later. You seem to be really fun to hang out with. See ya." Akuto said as he ran off into the forest.

'No. You can't escape from me Akuto. I don't want to lonely anymore.' The girl thought as she started following Akuto.

*Back to the group.*

The group was in the dead forest.

"Anyone see him yet?" Asked Kurumu.

"No." Everyone else said.

*To our main hero.*

"Haaa!" Akuto shouted as he tried to punch Ontakot.

Ontakot dodged with ease.

"Come on Akuto. You need to be faster!" Ontakot shouted as he gave a kick to Akuto's ribs.

Akuto got knocked back a few feet.

"Whatever, I guess it's time to start the real training. Even on the first day." Ontakot said as he got into a fighting stance.

Akuto also got into a fighting position.

"Hey look. There's Akuto, but who's that? He looks different but he has the same hair as Akuto." Kurumu said and pointed to them.

"We should just hide here and wait. This looks interesting." Ura said as the group ducked down in the lushful shrubs.

On the opposite side of the group, the girl from before got up with Akuto and began to hide in the bushes.

'There you are Akuto. W-who is that?' She wondered.

"Rah!" Akuto shouted as he dashed at Ontakot with amazing speed.

Akuto was giving fast punches and kicks. Ontakot was blocking them with no effort.

"Haa!" Akuto shouted as he brought his right fist back and launched it at Ontakot's face.

"*Yawn*" Ontakot said as he caught Akuto's fist but, when he caught it, the blast force from the punch was so powerful that some trees around them got broke out of their roots and were sent flying into the red ocean.

In the bushes, the girls skirts got lift up from the wind and Tsukune's nose started to bleed really bad.

"Pervert!" Ura said as she kicked Tsukune, knocking him out.

On the other side, the girl's skirt lifted but, she didn't care at all. She was too amazed at the force of Akuto's punch.

'What power. What kind of monster can stay in his human form and still cause that much force. Could he be a vampire?'

"You need to be more serious Akuto." Ontakot said.

"You need to charge and be swift with the intent to kill."

Akuto brought his other fist back and launched it.

Again, Ontakot caught it. Ontakot was mockingly smiling at Akuto.

Akuto only clenched his teeth and gave a growl as he brought his knee up to Ontakot, only to be countered by Ontakot's knee hitting Akuto's. Akuto was getting angrier and angrier because he couldn't get at least one direct hit at his training partner.

Akuto brought his leg down, but as soon as he did that, he launched his other knee, only again to be countered by Ontakot. Akuto was clenching his teeth even harder as he was putting as much force as he could onto Ontakot's knee.

'That's it Akuto. Use your anger. I can feel your power rising fast.' Ontakot, encouraging Akuto in his thoughts.

"Can you feel that?" Yukari said.

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like it." Kurumu finished as the whole group was in awe as they saw red electricity around the two amazing fighter's knees.

Tsukune finally woke up and saw the two and was in total shock.

'How could a human do that?' He wondered.

'What's happening? Akuto's getting more angry. This isn't going good.' The girl thought.

"Now… It's my turn." Ontakot said. "Chou Maretsugeki!"

(That's the move used in the game Budokai Tenkaichi 2. I own the 2.)

Ontakot gave a headbutt to Akuto's face.

"Gah!" AKuto said as he got sent flying towards a tree.

"Hmph." Ontakot said as he teleported and kicked Akuto's back, launching him upwards diagonally.

Ontakot hit Akuto back to the ground and teleported again and hit him up in the air.

Ontakot started this attack pattern slowly, but he started going faster and his attacks were getting stronger.

Akuto finally stopped himself in the air and took a breather to find Ontakot.

Akuto's shirt was torn in some parts, and so were his jeans.

"Where are you hiding! You coward!" Akuto shouted.

At that moment, Ontakot teleported behind Akuto and grabbed onto his wrists very tightly and pulled them back. (You guys should know what this move is from.) All the while, Akuto was struggling to break free.

"No! Akuto!" The group said as they came from their hiding place.

"Damn it!" Ura said.

"Damn, it's Akuto's club friends. I don't really like them. Especially that Ura girl." The girl said out loud but, no one else heard her.

"Oh come on Akuto. I now you can do better that that." Ontakot said as he brought his right knee back and lunged it into Akuto's back deeply, making Akuto arch backward.

"AHHHHH!" Akuto screamed in agony at the top of his lungs.

*With Miss Nekonome.*

"Huh? Meow? What's that noise? Where's Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Ura or Akuto? Anyone know?" Asked the feline teacher.

The whole class shook their heads because they didn't really know.

*Back to the fight.*

"AHHHH!" Akuto kept screaming as Ontakot put even more pressure on Akuto.

"No! Akuto!" The whole group shouted again.

Ontakot looked to see Akuto's friends.

"Stay back! This doesn't concern you five!" Ontakot shouted.

"Akuto is our friend, and we don't leave friends behind!" Omote shouted with pride and courage.

"This is only training!" Ontakot replied back.

"Training!?" Tsukune said angrily. "You're breaking him!"

"You're a monster! You're killing him! Stop this!" Yukari pleaded.

"If you don't, then-" Kurumu said but got cut off by someone else.

"I will." Said a girl that came out of the bushes.

Ontakot and the group looked to where the voice was. When the found the source, they saw a girl in long purple-striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She's also wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves and a black singlet underneath. Finally, she has a yellow pendant over her neck. This girl also had long purple hair and crystal blue eyes.

(Description C-C-C-C-C-COMBO!)

"Who are you?" Ontakot asked while he put even more pressure on Akuto.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki. Please let Akuto go. I beg of you!" Mizore pleaded.

"I admire your compassion for Akuto but, I can't." Ontakot replied.

"Why not? You too scared to take us all on. Get down here!" Ura ordered as everyone got into a fighting stance, even Mizore did.

"*Growl* It was Akuto's idea in the first place!" Shouted the Saiyan.

The group and Mizore was shocked.

"Akuto brought this on himself?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, he wanted to do this. He wanted to get stronger to protect you all. His friends." Ontakot finished.

"Hrr. Haaa. HAAAA!" Akuto shouted as he was beginning to fight back.

Ontakot brought his attention back on Akuto.

'That's it Akuto. Show me how strong you truly are.' Ontakot thought.

"K-kaio-k-ken… T-times…," Akuto said as his strength and power level was rising rapidly. "Four!" Akuto screamed as he finally broke free. Akuto's aura again this time was a golden aura.

"Kaio-what?" Ontakot said as Akuto teleported just above Ontakot, brought his hands together, and swung as hard as he could at Ontakot's face.

Ontakot was sent flying at lighting speed.

"Finally, *Pant* a direct, *Pant* hit. About, *Pant* damn time." Akuto said as his energy gave up on him.

Akuto fell to the ground and landed on his hands and knees. The group and Mizore went to Akuto's side.

"Are you okay? Are seriously injured?" Mizore said softly as she put one hand on Akuto's shoulder and the other on his back.

The group besides Ura was slightly blushing. A tick mark started forming on Ura's head.

"I think it's best if you let go of him." Ura warned Mizore.

Then, Mizore stared down at Ura with angry eyes.

"Stay away!" Mizore shouted as a huge blizzard started forming and a everything looked blurry from everyone's vision but, they could still see everyone else.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten colder?" Tsukune asked as everyone huddled close.

"M-Mizore… Please… Stop… Hurting my… Friends." Akuto said as he looked into Mizore's eyes with weary, but pleading ones.

Everything went silent for a moment. Then, the blizzard was slowly dying down and the area around them was starting to clear up.

"O-okay." Mizore responded.

"Akuto. Are you still hurt?" Ura asked softly as Ura and Mizore were both helping Akuto by putting his arms around their shoulders and then, putting their hands around his body.

They were both blushing on how Akuto felt extremely well toned.

"The pain is barely there anymore," Akuto lied and smiled. "Thank you Mizore… Ura."

Akuto and the others were walking back until they heard clapping. They all turned around and were shocked to see Ontakot standing clapping with a ripped and torn training gear but, no scratch on him. Akuto went wide eyed.

'How is that possible? I hit him with everything I had and he doesn't even have a scratch on him.' Akuto thought.

Everyone else was blushing to see Ontakot half naked.

"Put some clothes on!" Tsukune shouted.

"Well done Akuto. You did alright." Ontakot said.

"But… I hit you as hard as I could with everything I had. How are you still standing with no cuts or bruises at least?" Akuto asked.

"That's because… I'm much much stronger than you. But, for getting a actual direct hit on your first day of training. I'll show you my super saiyan form and for extra, I'll give you some of me energy." Ontakot finished.

Everyone was again shocked.

"What's a super saiyan?" Yukari asked.

"It's a form that allows us saiyans to become even stronger. Besides, I'll show you." Ontakot said with a smile and teleported in front of Akuto, Mizore and Ura.

Everyone flinched and was ready to attack if Ontakot tried anything to harm them.

"Is Akuto this thing you call a saiyan?" Ura asked.

"That's something Akuto will tell you when he's ready and willing." Ontakot told the vampiress and then, turned his attention towards Akuto.

"You ready Akuto? Your transformation will look different than mine but, your power level will be majorly increased." Ontakot said.

Akuto nodded and everyone, even Mizore and Ura paid their undivided attention to Ontakot.

"Hrrrrr." Ontakot said as the ground started to shake. His blue aura surrounding the area.

'What power! Is this a saiyan?' Ura thought as she looked at Ontakot, then Akuto. 'Could he be this thing called a saiyan too?'

The trees were swaying back and forth. Lightning came and struck near Ontakot and it made small craters.

"HAAA!" Ontakot shouted as his blue aura turned to gold and his black hair spiked upwards and turn golden.

*Explosion!*

The ground's dust was forming around Ontakot and everyone was waiting to what he looked like. They could feel his power and it was amazing.

The dust cleared and Ontakot's hair was gold and looked like in a style of fire and his eyes were a greenish blue.

(Think of Goku's first super saiyan transformation: Frieza saga. How it looked is what I mean. There is a huge difference on how Goku's first super saiyan transformation to now on how he activates it.)

Everyone was in awe at the appearance and power.

'That power. It's amazing. Could mine be like that?' Akuto thought.

"So, how do you like it? Cool huh?" Ontakot asked.

Everyone was speechless but nodded.

"Here Akuto. You earned it." Ontakot said as he shot a small yellow ki ball towards Akuto.

"See ya later." Ontakot finished as he formed into a small white ball and went into Akuto's head.

"Whoa. I feel like a brand new person." Akuto said shocked at the new energy he's feeling.

"Anyway… Come on, we should be getting back." Akuto said.

The day went on as normal and everyone also had a peaceful night.

*Next day*

"Everyone," Miss Nekonome said as everyone turned to her. "We have a new member. I want everyone to be nice to her… Well come on in then meow."

The person who came in was none other than Mizore.

"Hey Mizore. Did you cut your hair?" Akuto asked.

"Y-yeah. I know this sounds stupid but, I feel like I've been reborn. Mizore said with a huge blush on her face.

'I know now that… I… Truly… love… You… Akuto.' Mizore thought.

Tsukune and the others gathered close to Mizore besides Akuto and Ura.

A couple of minutes later.

"I was only taking a little picture! Come on!" Gin cried as Yukari and Kurumu were chasing him down.

Akuto, Tsukune, Omote and Miss Nekonome were laughing. Ura was leaning by a window staring at Akuto.

'What is this saiyan? Why am I letting this scratch at me? Why do I even care?' Ura thought.

Mizore was also looking at Akuto laughing.

*Later on in the day*

Akuto was on a rooftop, just looking towards the red ocean. The wind breezing through his hair.

'I wonder if Mom and Dad are okay? I hope they are. Frieza better not even come to the planet.' Akuto thought until he heard a door open.

He looked to see Ura. Ura closed the door and walked up to Akuto.

"So, how are you doing?" Ura said as she leaned on the railing and looked towards the red sea, blushing.

'Why am I doing this? This feels so awkward.' She thought.

"Alright. How about you? Why'd you come up here?" Akuto asked.

"Good and to ask… What's a saiyan?"

And so, Akuto revealed the saiyan's story of endangerment.

"A saiyan is a barbaric race. We are bred only to fight and to conquer our enemy by any means necessary but, I don't feel like a saiyan, I feel like… you know… me. I don't want to change. I'll give up my life to protect my family and friends, no matter what the cost. Long ago, there was a tyrant named Lord Chilled who wanted to wipe out the saiyan race. So then, a great war began between the Saiyans and the Colds."

"Colds?"

"That was the enemy's race name. Our race was mostly wiped out, but now, Frieza is out there. Ontakot said he is three times more evil and diabolical than Chilled. Good news is that there is four more saiyans left. Bad news is that Frieza is out there. The next time I got back to the human world, I need to find them all and convince them to help me destroy Frieza and end the tranny and possibly rebuild our race. Maybe even coexist with humans or monsters. But, if Frieza even tries to kill, hurt, or even lay the slightest touch on my family… Then, I will embrace my heritage and destroy Frieza piece by piece" Akuto said.

"Thanks for telling me. Are you going to tell the others too?" Ura asked.

"Yes. They need to know." Akuto replied.

"Alright. Lastly, may I… Suck… Your… Blood?" Ura asked.

Akuto looked at Ura with a questioning face.

'Oh I knew it, I knew I was going to be rejected. He doesn't like me after all.' Ura thought.

The wind was blowing both of their hair and a few minutes went by.

"Sure… Just don't suck too much alright." Akuto smiled and told Ura.

Ura blushed and had a shocking face.

"Well go ahead then." Akuto said.

Finally, Ura leaned towards Akuto's neck and bit down. She started to suck his blood.

'So rich… So… powerful… So… delicious… So… Erotic. What? Wait? Why do I even care. Yeah sure it tastes good but… whatever.' Ura thought.

"Ura… Ura… That's too much." Akuto said while shaking Ura.

Ura noticed she was sucking too much and let go of Akuto. She blushed even more.

"Make sure next time, you know how to keep yourself under control." Akuto joked and smiled.

"Pervert!" Ura shouted and kicked Akuto in the ribs and sent him flying across the building.

"Hmph." Ura said as she left and slammed the door and was walking towards her dorm room.

'Am I really falling for him? No. I am a vampire. He'll fall for me… Just wait.' Ura thought smiling evilly.

"What was that for Ura?" Akuto said as he got up and saw that no one was there.

'Where'd she go? Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow.' Akuto thought as he also went to his dorm room.

**So, I hope you liked this LONG ASS CHAPTER I MADE.**

**I hope you're happy.**

**Again Review this if you liked it or not, I don't care.**

**Review on how I did all this and also with the Ura and Akuto... romance scene?... I don't know.**

**Again… I don't own TFS, DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. All of that belongs to their rightful owner.**

**Now, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I have been lazy but, I'll try to get back in the game.**

**Like always,**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. DOOODGE! Pt 1

**Hey guys, what's up.**

**I've could have got this up much sooner but, I was delayed with my verizon wireless phone.**

**Stupid stuff but, whatever.**

**Kudos to Esmul and The Blazing Atsuma for reviewing my stuff. I love you dearly… Somewhat.**

**Lastly, there has been this guest review that says the same shit every chapter…**

**LOL!**

**I love you random guest reviewer.**

**Keep doin what you're doing and with that said and done, by the power invested in me, please enjoy this chapter and review.**

DOOODGE!

Ch. 6

Pt. 1

* * *

Riiinnnggg!

Akuto's alarm clock ranged.

"Ugh! Come on! Two more minutes." Akuto said as his hand pressed the off button.

Akuto groaned and let his hand fall. His hand fell on something soft.

"Huh?" Akuto said as he slowly opened his groggy eyes to see a naked girl.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. Ready for round two?" Asked the random girl.

(OH GOD!... Yes.)

"Ahhh!" Akuto yelled as he lunges forward out of the covers.

He looked around to see no one else but him in the room.

"What was that? Must've been a dream… Or a vision?" Akuto said as he looked down at his hand.

He then slapped his cheeks.

"I need to stop fooling around and get going."

Then, Akuto changed into his school uniform and walked out of his dorm room and out the dorm gate. Akuto got to his classroom and put his bad on the side. He looked around to see if Tsukune or anyone else was in the room. Sadly, none of his friends were there except for some students.

'Maybe the rooftops?' Akuto thought as he walked out the door and started heading off towards the rooftops.

When Akuto got there, no one else was there as well.

'Where could they be?' Akuto questioned as he leaned on the railing and let the cool wind blow through his spiky hair.

"AHH! HELP!"

Akuto heard from the forest and stared at it.

'Who was that? It sounds like a duck, but far out here in the school? Might as well check it out.' Akuto thought as he jumped off from the railing and floated towards the forest.

Akuto kept hearing cries from the forest, he landed on the ground and was trying really hard to find the source of the one that needed help.

"Akuto." A being said from behind a tree.

He looked around and spotted Mizore.

"M-Mizore? Where's Tsukune and the others?" Akuto asked.

Mizore only pointed to a direction.

"Thanks Mizore. Let's go." Akuto said as he started running off at that direction with Mizore running by his side.

They both got there to see Tsukune holding onto Omote with Yukari and Kurumu guarding and Ura cringing but still holding a stance. But, something is wrong, not only did Akuto notice that Ura's rosario was off and her silver hair was brighter and there were symmetrical marks on her arms and neck. Also, red electricity was surrounding Ura.

"Stand strong Ura!"

"Yeah… Kick his ass!" Both Yukari and Kurumu cheered Ura on.

"MIzore," Akuto started as Mizore looked at him. "Can you distract that guy?"

"I guess I co-."

"For three minutes, and considering how bad it looks like he's beating Ura's butt… Eh I think you can handle it."

"Uh… Sure." Mizore said as she went around to the big guy's left side and hid in the bushes.

"Come one vampire bitch. I thought vampires were supposed to be strong. You were stronger the last time we fought. What happened? Ya got too soft by being with that little weak sack of shit over there?" The big guy said as he pointed at Tsukune.

"Saizou… Stop this!" Omote begged as she stared into his eyes.

"Haha! Yeah right vampire bitch, when this is all said and done, I'm gonna make you mine." Saizou said as he rolled his tongue and dashed forward towards Ura but, was instantly stopped dead in his tracks by an ice kunai.

"What?... Ice?" Saizou said as he stared at the ice kunai that was by his feet.

"Get away from them." Mizore said as she came out of the bushes.

'Aw great… She's here.' Ura thought as she took a couple steps back close to Kurumu and Yukari.

"My shit ain't with you, ice bitch." Saizou said as he pointed at Mizore.

(Oh it's on sucka.)

"The hell it is." She said as she dashed towards him and made her hands form into ice claws.

She shot some ice kunai as she was dashing towards Saizou. Saizou caught them and broke them in his hand, as he did that, he charged up his fist and was ready to launch. When Saizou let his fist go towards Mizore, she front flipped over Saizou and used her claws to trip him.

Everyone besides Ura was in awe at the elegance Mizore showed.

'Hold on Mizore. Just a little longer.' Akuto thought as he was charging his right fist.

His fist was glowing and had a crimson red aura. During that time with Akuto charging up his fist, Mizore was holding her own with Saizou but both of them were getting worn out. Saizou was trying his best to land a hit but, he just couldn't get it.

"Stay still ya snow bitch." Saizou said as he kept trying to punch Mizore but, Mizore dodges with some effort.

"Come on Akuto! Hurry up!" Mizore shouted as she was getting worn out.

"Hold on!" Akuto shouted as he stood up out of the bushes.

Everyone, even Saizou looked to see Akuto standing with this red aurified fist.

'Isn't that the kid who fought Haiji. Oh… If I beat him, then I'll be known as king around here.' Saizou thought happily.

"It's only been two minutes and fifty ei-done!... Get ready ugly, cause I'm gonna rock you… Like a hurricane." Akuto shouted as he dashed towards Saizou.

(LOL! Rock you like a hurricane. Ah. A classic.)

Saizou braced and readied himself for the oncoming attack.

"Wait!" Ura yelled.

Everyone instantly stopped and Akuto looked her way.

"You mean to tell me that, during all of this time, you were hiding and waiting for a special attack!?" Ura questioned very angrily.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" Akuto replied.

Ura then, had TWO tick marks on her head and a signal beam of her crimson red youki shot upwards.

"Akuto! Your stupidity has pushed me too far! Know your place!" Ura yelled as she dashed and kicked Akuto.

He only jumped and landed on her leg. Akuto could barely see the kick but, Saizou caught the worst of it. Saizou was sent flying upwards vertically.

"My turn." Akuto said as he jumped straight up and charged his fist back.

"Get ready for me newest move. Kaio-fist!" Akuto said he launched it towards Saizou's face.

Saizou zoomed to the read sea with a huge splash that made the red water rise upwards extremely high.

'Oh crap baskets, I think I overdid it.' Akuto thought as he slowly floated back to the ground while looking at the red geyser.

"Good job on holding him off Mizore." Akuto praised her.

"Anything for you Akuto." She replied.

"You guys alright?" Akuto asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Well that's g-Ura? What're you doing?"

"Shut up." Ura replied with an angrily upset tone.

She bit down on Akuto's neck and started sucking.

"Haha Ura… Ura?... Guys! Help! She's gone crazy!" Akuto screamed.

The group ran to Akuto and tried to pull Ura off but, Ura clinged on to Akuto like a lid on a jar that won't open.

"Get her off… Get her off!" Akuto pleaded but, no success.

After a few minutes, Ura lets go of Akuto and he passes out and falls to the ground.

"Akuto!" Everyone said as Ura walked back to the academy.

'Akuto… Know your place.' She thought as she put her rosario back on.

**I hoped you guys love this. **

**Sorry but, this is all I could write for tonight.**

**Ha, that ryhmed.**

**Anyways for Ura cringing, Saizou brought a water bottle, simple as that. **

**Props to anyone who can find the move reference of The Love Guru featuring Mike Meyers. **

**Please review and I'll see you in the next part of this chapter. **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, R+V, The Love Guru.**


	11. Announcement

**Hello my wonderful viewer/reviewer.**

**I've been thinking about putting up a new crossover, one that's never been done.**

**Look it up on my profile if you're curious. As of Yokai Z and the new crossover story, They'll all be released on the fifth of October.**

**Yokai Z will have the second part of DOOODGE! and a serious long chapter that continues the plot, and the new crossover will also be released on the fifth.**

**At the end of the latest chapter after DOOODGE! you'll find out what it is. Besides this, I hope you stick around and what to see what'll be. See ya later!**


	12. DOOODGE! Pt 2

**Ok… And we're back with the last part of DOOODGE!. **

**Please leave some love. Review and enjoy and a mini announcement at the end.**

DOOODGE!

Pt. 2

* * *

Akuto woke up at the infirmary at the academy. He opened his eyes to see Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu and Yukari.

"W-what happened?" Asked Akuto.

"You passed out because Ura sucked your blood too much." Yukari answered.

"Well," Akuto said as he tried to get up. "Ow! Man, my neck hurts. My body feels so drained too. Hey Tsukune. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"Go to my dorm room and find the desk next to my bed. In the first drawer, there will be a small brown sack with rope tied around it. Grab that and come back." Akuto replied.

"Alright, see ya later." Tsukune said as he ran off.

"So Akuto… Can you tell us… What's a saiyan?" Kurumu asked.

So began the story of Akuto's heritage.

(Which I'm not explain twice. Tsukune time.)

Tsukune opened Akuto's dorm room and walked in. Tsukune looked around to see a normal sized bed in the corner with a desk by it. He opened the first drawer and found a small brown sack with rope tied around it.

'I think this is it.' Tsukune thought as he picked up with a smile.

'Hmm? What's this?'

Tsukune looked at what looked like three pictures in frames on the desk. One had a young boy with a gigantic fish in his hand and the boy had a big smile on his face. The second picture had a grown man shooting a blue blast thing out of his hands, and on the other side, it looked like the same kid but, older looking. The last picture had Akuto and Tsukune guessing that it's his parents. The photo had them in a city with all three smiling.

'Is this his parents? What's Akuto doing with the blue blast looking thing? What is he?' Tsukune thought while trying to process what he saw in these photos.

'I gotta get back.' Tsukune snapped himself back to reality and once more ran back to the group.

(Akuto time.)

"And that's my heritage." Akuto finished.

"Amazing." Yukari, Kurumu and Omote said as Mizore and Ura were wide eyed and speechless.

(Ura and Mizore came back soon after Tsukune left. They heard the story except that Ura just heard it a second time but, more clearer.)

'Where's Tsukune… He should be back by now.' Akuto thought.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and Tsukune walked in.

"Here." Tsukune said as he passed the sack to Akuto and was breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Akuto said as he untied the rope.

He turned the sack upside down and a small green bean came out. Akuto placed the sack and the rope on the table next to him and put the green bean in his mouth. He started chewing and finally swallowed. His eyes went wide and jumped out of his infirmary bed.

"What just happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Muffin Button." Akuto replied. "Tsukune? What's our next class?"

"I think it's gym."

"We should get going then."

"Hey Akuto?"

Akuto looked towards Tsukune way.

"I have a couple of questions after gym."

"Alright." Akuto replied as him and Tsukune said their goodbyes to their friends and ran off to their class.

(Later that day.)

"Alright kiddies. Does anyone here know what game we're playing today?" Asked the gym coach.

"Where's Mr. Kotsubo?"

"Muffin Button?"

"What?"

"Vacation. Now… Can someone answer my previous question?"

(A couple minutes later…)

"... Come on… I know at least one of you know. I have a stupid red ball in my hand right here." The gym teacher said as he raised his hand to show the ball. "Mr. Aono. You know?"

"No sir."

"Mr. Hayashi?"

"No teach." Akuto replied.

(More minutes later…)

Finally, a brave boy with glasses raised his hand.

'Oh thank god. I was close to just hitting someone with this goddamn ball.' The teacher thought.

"Yeah, you."

"Umm… Is it… Dodgeball?"

The teacher just stared at him for a moment with concerning eyes.

"NERD!" The teacher shouted as he threw it extremely hard at the teenager and he was sent flying.

"Alright, let's begin. Someone take him to the infirmary."

"Wait… What's your name though?" A student asked.

"Just call me… Coach Piccolo." Piccolo replied.

(DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN. Just kidding.)

So then, began the dodgeball fight between the red vs the blue team. There were times when Akuto got really good hits and Tsukune was doing a little bit above average but, did as fairly good. There were other time when Piccolo stepped in too.

Piccolo had a red ball in his hand. He was with the blue team because they were losing pretty bad. Even Tsukune and Akuto were on the blues team. The last game, Piccolo held a red ball in his left hand and was staring down two students. The two were scared to death teenagers that had no more dodgeballs on their side.

"DOOODGE!" Piccolo shouted as he brought his left hand and threw the ball as hard as he could.

The teenager took it like a man but, coughed up blood and passed out.

"WIMP! TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" Piccolo shouted as some students took him to the nurse's office.

Piccolo faced down the last remaining opponent who was cringing like crazy.

"Come on Piccolo."

"You can do it." Akuto and Tsukune cheered on. Some other students cheered Piccolo on and the reds cheered on the cringing teen.

"So… Contextually speaking… How fucked are you?" Piccolo said as he brought his arm back. "DOOODGE!" Piccolo shouted as he let this one fly towards him.

The teenager got hit and the same thing happened to the last guy.

"Class dismissed." Piccolo said as he walked away.

'Damn it. I'm not cut out for this job. Stupid headmaster.'

"Piccolo wait!" Akuto said.

"Maybe he's busy with something." Tsukune said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever I guess… Now… What were those questions?"

"I'll talk to you about them tomorrow during lunch."

"Alright, let's go change, then throw in the towel for today." Akuto said with a smile.

"Sure." Tsukune replied with a smile also.

They both walked back to the locker room to get themselves changed.

**I'm so sorry if I didn't put that many jokes into this chapter or if this chapter is too short.**

**Anyways, for the announcement.**

**The next chapter will come on the fifth through sixth of October, so watch out for that.**

**About the new crossover, that will be delayed because, I forgot to ask if, should I use Akuto for that one, a different OC that I'll randomly make up, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Or Vegeta.**

**To tell you the truth.**

**I think Akuto would be the best since, I can portray his character however I want. But, I guess I COULD TRY the original DBZ characters.**

**I would love for you to leave a review about this or else, I won't be able to start the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V.**

**I'll see ya in the next chapter of Yo… Kai… Z!**


	13. Mega ultimate short ass announcement

_**Breaking news! The FIRST EVER crossover of Maken-Ki and DBZ is going to up in 4-8 hours. Please go check it out if you want when it's ready! Your life choice. Sorry but, this is only a short announcement. See ya later!**_

_**blblblblblblblbblblblblblblbl. GO NOW!**_


	14. New foe, Akuto's life & Ura's new power

**Welcome to the seventh chapter of Yokai Z.**

**As of this chapter, I believe that we are almost half way there.**

**Around Ten through Twelve will be the best part. At Thirteen through Sixteen , will be the last chapters.**

**It will be a long and big fight for both but, keep your heads out of the clouds on that and pay attention on this.**

**This chapter will explain Akuto's life growing up.**

**It will also go for Maken-Z but, I'll do the same thing there as well so, don't worry.**

**So, please review and enjoy!**

Akuto's life & Ura's new power

Ch. 7

* * *

After Tsukune and Akuto got themselves changed, they both went back to their dorms and went to sleep. While Tsukune had a beautiful dream about Omote, Akuto… Well… He was having a… Nightmare.

"HAHAHAHA! Come on Akuto, if you can't defend yourself. Then you can never defend and protect your friends." Said a being with a much more muscular build and with yellow short spiky hair.

He was wearing only red boots with black pants and a white sash going around it.

"Who are you? Why are we in darkness? I can't see anything." Akuto asked.

"We are in your mindscape, where everything is darkness. But, who am I you ask… My name is…Sukon. All your evil thoughts is me and I are your evil thoughts. Sooner or later, You will become me!" Replied Sukon as he dashed at Akuto and launched his fist back.

Akuto blocked quickly but, Sukon wasn't aiming for his face, he hit Akuto's rib cage that sent him flying all across the darkness.

While Akuto was sent flying, Sukon flew after him and was right above him, smiling evilly. Akuto was truly scared of this being. The darkness became lighter and a scenery began to form. Grasslands were around them with some trees and rock formations formed as well.

"Ontakot! Where are you!?" Akuto shouted as he closed his eyes, praying that his other half, and guide would help.

"HAHA! Do you really think that fool Ontakot will help you? His power can't even reach to mine! We're gonna have some fun! You better be ready!" Sukon said as he punched Akuto straight in the ribs that sent him crashing into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Sukon was laughing and smiling evilly. He grabbed Akuto by his hair and had him at eye level.

"What's the matter Akuto, done already?" Sukon asked as he punched Akuto in the face.

Akuto flew across the land, crashing into rock formations. Sukon teleported behind him and kicked him in the back that sent him to the sky incredibly fast. Sukon teleported again. This time, he headbutted Akuto and he flew downwards. Sukon charged a green ki ball in his hand and dashed towards the ground and waited for Akuto to come down as well.

Akuto was coming down pretty fast though but, while Akuto was coming down, Sukon was charging the ball more and more. The ki ball was becoming more and more concentrated. Akuto finally got close to the ground and Sukon dashed towards him. When Akuto hit the ground, he bounced and Sukon got close enough to hit him with it.

A huge explosion happened and the planet was dying out very quickly. Akuto was laying in nothing but a crater of rubble. He was battered and broken with his training uniform being torn to pieces. His upper half torso of clothing was gone and showed his well toned body. His lower half, some parts of his leg clothing was torn. Akuto slowly opened his eyes to Sukon standing above him frowning at him.

"Was that all you can offer… Akuto? Fine, you can give me a punch to the face. Come on, as hard as you can… I want you to." Sukon said as he lifted Akuto off the ground and on his feet.

Akuto was getting humiliated and he didn't like it. He was going to show all of his strength in his final attempt to end this evil being of mass destruction.

Akuto was giving out a huge and long warcry while charging up his ki. The area around them started to shake. Blue aura was surrounding Akuto and was shooting upwards towards the sky.

Moments later, Akuto reached his full potential as his body exploded with his power.

"This is it Sukon… Your final hour has arrived. You will not survive this last attack." Akuto said as he focused his ki more and more.

"Oh please, do try. All the power you keep on conjuring is nothing to me. I haven't even reached at least a fourth of my full power." Sukon said with confidence.

Akuto freezed up and stared at Sukon for a while.

"What did you say? A fourth? Full power?" Akuto asked. "H-how can you be so strong?"

"Easy, all the evil thoughts are transpired into me and, thus, I was created by your evil emotions. The feeling of wanting to kill someone. Don't you remember?" Sukon said with an evil laugh.

"I-I-I don't remember. HRR! Liar! I know I can beat you and I will!" Akuto shouted as he raised his ki higher and higher.

"HRRAAHHH!" Akuto screamed as the ground shaked harder and started to rumble a lot faster.

The rubble was being torn up out of the ground and rising upwards. Akuto's blue aura turned to red and Akuto's hair spiked upwards.

"Kaio-Fist times five!" Akuto shouted as he brought his fist back and ran at Sukon.

Sukon just stood there with an evil smile. Akuto finally got close enough to land a punch.

When Akuto hit Sukon in the face, the biggest shock wave appeared and the planet got even more torn up.

'Yes! I got him!' Akuto said as he jumped back a few feet and was waiting for the dust to clear up. "That was all!? Haha, I was worried there for moment."

As soon as the dust cleared up, Akuto looked to see if someone was there. Akuto went wide eyed as he saw Sukon still standing just as he was before. His clothes not even torn up, nor even a scratch on him.

"Kaio-What?" Asked Sukon.

"Kaio-Crap." Replied Akuto.

"I thought so." Sukon said as he dashed towards Akuto. "If that's all you had to offer then, I'm quite disappointed in you… Akuto."

Sukon tried punching Akuto but, he barely dodged until the last one. Akuto fell onto the ground again and created yet another crater. Akuto was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"You're suppose to be of Saiyan blood. Where is your pride, your honor, your power, your heritage!?" Sukon said as he punched Akuto's back each time he was saying this words.

"GAH!" Akuto shouted as he coughed up a lot of blood.

Sukon grabbed him by his hair and tossed him across the ground. Akuto stood up very slowly and had blood dripping from his lip to his chin. Blood was dripping to the ground as well.

"If that's all you can show me then… I'm done… Get ready to vanish Akuto… You are not strong enough to even lay a scratch on my clothes." Sukon said as he started flying upwards and away from the planet.

Sukon charged a green ki ball in his hand. He waited a while until he finally launched it. As he launched it, Akuto went wide eyed and cupped his hands for his last hope.

"Kaio-Ken times five!." Akuto shouted as red aura appeared again.

"KA!"

"ME!"

The green ball was getting closer.

"HA!"

"ME!"

The ki ball was getting even closer.

"HAAAA!" Akuto shouted from the top of his lungs as he launched his hands forward.

The Kamehameha beamed out of his hands and clashed into Sukon's green ki ball. Akuto struggled to keep the clash in the middle.

"Come on! You're really starting to be annoying!" Shouted Sukon as he pushed his ki ball harder.

The green ball was pushing Akuto's Kamehameha towards Akuto more and more.

"This is the end Akuto. Your ride ends here!" Sukon laughed evilly as he pushed his green ki ball harder and it finally reached Akuto.

"AAAHHHH!" Akuto shouted as his Kamehameha and Sukon's green ball engulfed him.

"AAAHHH!" Akuto screamed as he lunged forward out of his bed and one arm reaching outward.

'What was that?' Akuto thought as he was sweating.

Akuto was breathing fast and was trying to calm his body down. He got up and went into his little kitchen to get himself a glass of water. After he gulped down the water, he calmed himself down by drinking some more and calming his breathing.

When he was finally calmed down, he went and saw that his clock read 5:49 A.M. Akuto went to his drawer and found the clothes that he wore when he first came to this academy. It was his red gi pants and orange undershirt with a red shirt on top of it. Black wristbands and a belt. Black boots with red lining and laces. Akuto took that out and changed his clothes.

When Akuto was done, he went out of dorm room and stood in front of his door.

'Hey. Ontakot, you there?' Akuto asked.

Akuto didn't hear an answer from his mentor. He just stood there, worried if he's nightmare lead to another dream. Was he going crazy? He doesn't know if he's even in the real world.

'Oh! I know to who to find.' Akuto thought as he started running off.

He kept running towards the school until, he reached the front gate. Akuto looked around to see if anyone was around, and found that no one was. He jumped and started floating. He kept on floating higher and higher. Akuto then, started flying around the academy in search of a certain someone.

'There he is!' Akuto thought as he spotted the person.

He slowly landed towards to one of his teachers.

"How's a going Piccolo? You like this school?" Akuto said as he walked up to him.

"Hey kid. Good and no, I don't like this damn school. Besides, there's something I've been sent to tell you from Tomoya." Piccolo said back.

"Hmm? What is it Piccolo?"

"It's about you. Oh damn it, how do I say this… Well... You're not actually human. You're… a full blooded… Saiyan." Piccolo said with worried and honesty.

A few moments went by until Akuto said anything.

"Yeah, I know Piccolo."

" Look, I know it's hard that you're the only one left of your kind but… Wait. What?"

"I know what happened Piccolo."

"So, you know that your real family and planet were blown to smithereens by an asteroid right?"

"That's actually not what happened Piccolo. It was an evil monster named Frieza. Don't worry about that Piccolo. If Frieza ever dares try to come to Earth. I will defend and protect everyone with my power." Akuto replied.

"What? So what happened?" Piccolo said.

Akuto thus told his heritage once again to one of his greatest teachers. He told everything from Ontakot and his time to how the planet blew up to that he's not the only Saiyan.

"Oh. So that's what happened." Piccolo said.

"Yeah but, tonight was probably the worst. The nightmare I had was so real but… Was it a nightmare or a vision? I've been trying to contact Ontakot but, I can't seem to reach him." Akuto replied.

"The time will come when you'll need him and when he needs you. For now, let's see if you didn't get rusty." Piccolo said.

"Hmm. Ha. Yeah Right, I know I've become stronger." Akuto replied cockly as he dashed and threw the first punch.

Piccolo dodged and gave a kick to Akuto's head. Akuto ducked and gave a copy kick. Piccolo grabbed it in time and threw him in the opposite direction. Akuto was flipping through the air but, finally stopped himself. Piccolo was flying after him at an incredible speed.

Akuto started dashing towards Piccolo until they both launched and connected their fists and a shock wave appeared. Then, they locked hands and fingers. Trying to push each other but, neither would give up.

"It seems you've still got some skill. But, how do you say we end this quick." Piccolo said as he tried pushing his side harder.

"Agreed." Akuto said as he let his hands loose and jumped back.

They both landed on the ground slowly both smiling at each other because of how strong they've both become.

Akuto cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Akuto started up.

Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his forward and charged up his ki.

"Maka… Makan… Makanspopo… Ah to the hell with… Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo said as he launched his special attack.

"HA!" Akuto shouted as he lunged his hands forward and a large blue beam came out of his hands and they both clashed in a power struggle.

They both struggled to overcome each sides. Their beams seemed to be equally strong. A couple minutes later, Piccolo's attack was slowly overpowering Akuto's.

"Kaio-Ken!" Akuto shouted.

"Kaio-What?" Piccolo said as his Special Beam Cannon was blasted forward towards Piccolo.

"No no no no no no no. Fuuuuu-!" Piccolo shouted as he flew upwards.

Akuto was breathing heavily.

'I need to stop using Kaio-Ken so much. If I do… Well I don't know what would happen.' Akuto thought as he was getting dizzy but, he tried keeping himself in check.

A few moments later, Piccolo came back with clothes all torn up and some scratches and some bruises.

"Good job kid. I'm proud of you." Piccolo said with honesty.

"T-thanks P-Piccolo. That means a lot." Akuto said as he passed out onto the ground.

"Kid!" Piccolo shouted as he ran towards Akuto.

Akuto was once again floating in his darkness of his mindscape.

"Why does this always happen? I always tend to pass out. Is it because I'm too weak or what?" Akuto asked out loud while he felt guilty about himself.

"If I can't last long in a fight, then how am I ever going to protect my friends?"

Akuto was just floating through darkness until a thought popped into his head.

"I know… Bulma. Maybe she has some device that could help me get stronger!" Akuto said happily as he saw a white light appear.

He slowly started moving forward towards the light. It got brighter and brighter until Akuto's mind was filled with light.

Akuto slowly opened his eyes and got up of a bed. He looked around to see himself in his room again.

'Why am I back here? Did Piccolo drop me off?' Akuto thought as he looked at the clock.

The clock showed that it was 7:00 A.M. exactly. Akuto got ready and changed his clothes to his school clothes. He brushed his teeth and walked out the door. While he walking towards the gate, Akuto saw his friends, waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Akuto said as he waved to everyone.

"Hey Akuto." Tsukune said as he waved back and everyone else greeted each other.

"So," Akuto said as they all walked towards the school. "The questions you wanted to ask during lunch, what are they?"

"Well. Sorry about this but," Tsukune started as everyone, even Mizore and Ura were listening in. "While I was searching through your room to find the Senzu Beans, I found three pictures on your table next to your bed. Are those people in it your family? Or other friends?"

"They're both my mom and dad. Don't worry though right now. I'll explain everything once we all have lunch." Akuto said happily as they got to their classes.

Everyone's morning classes was good and it seemed like everything was going well… Until lunch.

Akuto was sitting at his table just eating his lunch while his friends were doing something for Gin. He was just normally eating what lunch was offered until Ontakot came barging in his mind out of nowhere.

'Akuto? Akuto you there!?' Ontakot said.

'Oh. Hey. What's up Ontakot. Where were you last night?' Akuto replied.

'Trying to save you from your nightmare!'

'Nightmare? Yes! I knew it was.' Akuto thought as he ate his noodles happily.

'No. Listen. Sukon is real. Sooner or later, he's going come out and he's going to kill everyone.'

Akuto coughed and choked on his food. He grabbed his glass of water and chugged it down.

'Real!? What do you mean real!?'

'I mean, he's real in your thoughts. Remember the time you thought you destroyed Gin with your Kamehameha.'

'Yeah.'

'Well ever since that, Sukon has been born from that time. Now, each time a full moon shows up, you can NOT look at it or do any fighting or else, it will make him stronger.'

'What!? How's that possible?'

'When you were starting up the Kamehameha when you first faced Gin, it was Sukon first being born and taking over your mind.'

'Could I ever beat him? I mean that in the nightmare. I couldn't even lay a scratch on his clothes and he even said that your power can't even match up to him. Is that true?'

'... Yes... It's true.'

"What!? No way!" Akuto shouted as he stood up and stared down on the table.

Everyone got spooked by that and stared at him wondering what's going through the strongest person in the academy's head. While that was happening, the group was just walking in.

"Hey Akuto!" Yukari said happily as the whole group walked over to him, only to find his face filled with worry.

'We need to talk about this outside.' Akuto thought as he got up and dumped his tray.

When he saw the group, he walked up to them.

"Sorry guys… Especially you Tsukune. I have to go somewhere." Akuto said as he by passed them and walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know but, do you know what that means?" Kurumu said as the group looked at her.

"Investigation!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Tsukune across the floor.

"Kurumu… Stop. You're going to hurt him." Omote said as she ran after the two.

"Guys! Wait up" Yukari said as she ran after the three.

Ura and Mizore just started at it all, then looked at each other.

"I don't know about those guys." Ura said.

"Agreed." Mizore said as well as they both started walking towards their friends.

(In the dead looking forest.)

"Rrrraaahhh!" Akuto shouted as a circle of bright light surrounded Akuto.

The group finally caught up and decided to hide in the bushes.

Ontakot appeared Akuto in his base form and with his own gi. His gi was black baggy pants with a black shirt with a red undershirt. White belt and boots. Red lacing was on the boots. He had no wristbands on though.

"Ok. Now that you summoned me, let's talk about Sukon." Ontakot said.

"Yeah. I know. He's stronger than us both but, if we to work together. Could we beat him?" Akuto asked.

"That's something even I don't know. I've been told in my time that evil Saiyans could be born from the legends of Super Saiyans but, I thought it was a myth." Ontakot responded.

Akuto just stared at Ontakot, processing that even one of the past Legendary Super Saiyan possibly can't beat their evil side.

"But, I've also conjured up something. I found out that, you might or might not be the legend." Ontakot said.

"Might or might not? What do you mean." Akuto asked.

"You Akuto could either be one of this three things. One: Thee Legendary Super Saiyan. Two: An evil Super Saiyan. Or Three: A good Super Saiyan." Ontakot responded.

Akuto was shocked to hear about this. He didn't know if he was either of these things.

"Do you know which I could possibly be?" Akuto said.

"I have no idea about that. That's what worries me the most. If you are the next legacy for the Super Saiyan Legend then… Maybe you and I could destroy Sukon. If next, you become good and just a normal one, then, I don't know if we could beat him together but," Ontakot said slowly. "If you become the worst… The evil Super Saiyan, then, you and Sukon would have a battle to the death. You both would send so much power to everything around you that, planets would be torn up even if you were miles away."

Akuto didn't respond. He just stared at the ground and thought about each predicament slowly.

"Hey." Tsukune said as he walked out of the bushes and confronted the two.

Ontakot looked to see the group stepping out as well.

"I never heard of this being called a Saiyan?" Tsukune asked.

Ontakot gave his story about his time and his ability. He also talked Akuto's last remaining few. He doesn't who they are but, he does know how many are left. Ontakot told about a Saiyans heritage and what they're supposed to be like and how they're supposed to act yet, Akuto never acted like that.

"Ontakot…. Is there any other way to beat Sukon?" Akuto asked as he slowly looked at him with a concerned face and very worried eyes.

Ura and the others never saw Akuto act this worried before. They always saw him as a very strong and very kind being. They never knew that something so evil could break Akuto down like this.

"I think there is a way but, you would need to be a Super Saiyan first. I'll tell you what I think could work." Ontakot said as he walked to an open space.

"In my time, I was sent on a mission to destroy a planet. I made them an offer that no other normal Saiyan would. I offered if they could defeat me then, I wouldn't destroy the planet. I was young and stupid back then and I was just following orders but, I'll never forget the power from it. Two beings fusing with each other. It was incredible. I asked how they did that. They told me that the two beings need to be close to each others height and they power level needs to be synchronized." Ontakot finished.

"Whoa." Akuto said as everyone was speechless.

"I was fighting even in my Super Saiyan form. I only turned Super Saiyan if I was away from Planet Vegeta because I knew that they would fear me and I knew that no other being could defeat but, those two were really close. I defeated them but, It took at least two hours." Ontakot said.

"How did they fuse?" Yukari said as Akuto agreed and paid his attention fully.

"The fusion needs to be like two rivers flowing into one whole ocean." Ontakot said as he had his right arm all the outright.

While he did that, he had his left arm over to the right of his chest. He also spread his legs and walked to the left a couple of steps.

"Then, like this." He said as walked.

His arms went over to his left as he walked. When his arms got to the other side, he raised his left knee and brought his arms back to his right side again and balled them into fists.

"Finally, this." Ontakot finished as he bended to his left and above his head was his right arm pointing his index finger while his left arm bended and his index finger pointed out too. Ontakot's left knee bended and his right leg stretched outwards.

(If you guys don't get it… OH MY GEEBUS! It's the yardrat fusion dance. You know. Goku fused with Vegeta and from that part became thee most badass character of all time and is my favorite character. Gogeta! If you don't know that, then type into Youtube. Don't own that. Fusion dance DBZ and you'll find it.)

Omote and Tsukune blushed as everyone one else was laughing except for Akuto.

"So… Like this?" Akuto said as he tried replicating Ontakot's moves.

"Exactly." Ontakot responded.

"But, could that even be enough to beat them?" Akuto asked with worry.

Ontakot walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Akuto, if that doesn't work and if we're all out of options. Then, we should die as a warrior should die. With honor and fight until the very end." Ontakot said with a smile.

"This is goodbye for now. I'll keep in contact and I'll do my best to keep Sukon from invading your dreams." Ontakot finished as he formed into a ball of white light and went into Akuto's forehead.

"Thanks. See ya later." Akuto said as the light faded away.

He turned to his friends and gave a big smile.

"That means, that I'll have to train and get a lot stronger if I want to beat Sukon but, I also want to try out that fusion dance." Akuto said with pride.

"So Akuto. About those questions." Tsukune started as everyone pitched in to hear about Akuto's life.

"Oh yeah. Since I know about my heritage. I was supposed to land on Earth and wipe out the population. That was until I met mom and dad when I was a baby." Akuto said.

(Warning: This is might take up some time.)

"My parents lived in the mountains as soon as they both got married… Well… At least, that's what they told me. My parents told me that when they found me, I had a tail but, I never grew up with it because they cut it off. I asked them why but, they never told me. They just always changed the subject or said muffin button. When I was five, they decided to train me early. I went through so much pain for the next couple of months but, I was able to adapt to it. Dad was always the close range fighter and loved hand-to-hand combat and mom was the blaster part. She loved using her ki and blasted at dad and me a lot. That's how I trained to dodge multiple blasts. Sooner when I became seven, I was training to master the my dad's favorite attack. The Kamehameha. It's a technique that uses all the body's energy. Depending how much energy you put into it and how strong you are in general predicts the strength of the attack. Later when I turned ten, dad needed mom to help train me because I kept getting stronger. At first, I could never beat them for a whole year. Soon after when I became eleven, me, my mom and dad decided to stop training for a while and took a month vacation in the city. I had a lot of fun in the city. I got go on awesome rides and I just loved being there with my family. After all that, we went back and started training again. I got much stronger ever since I did a one on two. Soon after I could beat the two easily, mom decided to enter me in the world martial arts tournament." Akuto said.

"What? Do you mean thee world martial arts tournament." Tsukune asked.

"What's that Tsukune?" Omote and Kurumu asked.

"The world martial arts tournament is for amazing fighters. I remember watching them when I was ten and I saw a eleven year old win each match as if it was nothing. Was that you Akuto?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep. It was me. The 31st right?"

"Yeah! That one!" Tsukune said surprised.

"Yeah! That was me! Those matches were too easy." Akuto said.

"Back to the main topic." Ura said with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. I was entered in each year until I was fifteen."

"Why'd you stop?" Yukari asked.

"Because, I was going to this school and mom dragged me everywhere to shop. It… It was… It was horrible." Akuto said with fear.

"But, yeah, that's most of my life. I've spent training ever since I could walk. I've met other of my dad's friend and they're awesome to spar with." Akuto said.

"The Kamehame though. What's that?" Mizore asked.

"That technique was made by my dad's master. My dad learned it shortly and quickly. My dad's master is named Master Roshi. Roshi told me that no average human could have mastered it but, my dad needed to to face Piccolo." Akuto asked.

"You mean the Gym Coach Piccolo?" Omote asked.

"Yeah. That one." Akuto replied.

Everyone went wide eyed and was speechless.

"Why? Why did he need to learn it?" Yukari asked.

"Dad needed to learn it because, Piccolo wasn't a good guy at first. He would go around not only train but, he would go around terrorizing the rest of the planet. My dad fought hard to beat but, in the end, Piccolo was defeated and changed his mind. He may seem bad sometimes but, deep down, he's a good guy." Akuto responded.

"Ok. About the Kamehameha. What's that?" Tsukune asked.

"Come on guys. I know you all seen it before." Akuto said.

"We have?" Everyone said.

"Crap baskets… Fine. I'll show you clearly." Akuto said as he walked away.

"Which way's the ocean?" Akuto asked.

"That way." Yukari said as she pointed to a direction.

"Thanks." He said as he brought his hands in front of him, his palms facing outward.

Akuto was breathing slowly and he moved his hand at his right side slowly too. A faint blue aura started to appear and a tiny blue orb formed in Akuto's hands.

"Ka." Akuto started as his aura was becoming more clearer and the tiny orb was getting bigger.

"Me… Ha… Me." Akuto said as his aura spiked around him and the orb was looking like it was trying to get out of his hands.

"HAA!" Akuto shouted as he lunged his arms and hands forward while his legs were spread apart.

A ginormus blue beam raged out of Akuto's hands and destroyed everything in it's path. The trees were wiped out and the beam split the red sea apart as well.

Everyone was just jaw dropped and wide eyed. No voices were heard when the beam was unleashed. After the beam dispersed, Akuto turned around to see his friends and smiled. They were still jaw dropped because they saw Akuto smile but, behind him was just a wave of destruction.

"So, that's it. That's the Kamehameha." Akuto said as he put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"So guys. Tell me about your abilities. Since this is a school for monsters." Akuto said.

"Well, I'm a Succubus. My ability is to seduce men to make them my slaves. My race is also dying out." Kurumu said.

"I'm a witch. The border line between humans and monsters. My name should say it all. I study and do magic." Yukari said with pride.

"I'm a snow woman. I can turn anything I want into ice." Mizore said as she formed and snowball in her hand.

"I can also create snow crystals. Only rare snow woman can do this." Mizore said as she balled her hand into a fist and opened her hand to show that she made a beautiful snow crystals.

"We are vampires." Omote said as she put on arm over Ura.

"We vampires are known as the superior race. We have overpowered strength. Vampires not only suck blood to retrieve their energy but, we can turn our demonic aura in to raw strength." Ura said with pride.

"Interesting." Akuto said.

"Why is that so interesting?" Ura asked with a frowning face.

"Just thinking. Hey Ura. Could you meet me here tonight at midnight?" Akuto asked.

Everyone blushed, even Ura but, she blushed the hardest.

"W-what for?" She asked with pure caution.

'I swear to kami Saiyan. I will destroy you if I think what you're going to say.' Ura said as she took a stance.

"Just cause. Please meet me here. I think I have a idea. besides that, we should go back to class come on." Akuto encouraged everyone as everyone except for Ura went with him.

'What does he mean by 'Just cause.' Does this mean something?' Ura thought as she just stood there.

She looked around to see the group walking away. She ran after them to catch up.

"If you try anything funny to Akuto." Mizore warned Ura as they were behind the group.

Mizore had her right arm transformed into a claw and had it to her neck.

"Whatever snow woman. As if I'd do anything to him." Ura said as if she didn't care about him.

"Good." Mizore said as she retrieved her claw back.

Later on in class, Ura kept on staring Akuto from her seat. She was wondering what was going to happen. At the end of the day, everyone went to their dorms and had a good sleep.

(*Later on*.)

Ura alarm clock beeped and she woke up and turned her alarm off.

She changed her clothes and went outside. Ura noticed that not only was it normally dark but, there was fog around her. She kept on walking until, she saw a being standing in the forest.

'Who's that? Is that Akuto?' She thought as she kept walking forward to see Akuto just standing with his arms crossed.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." Akuto said softly as he walked toward her.

'Why am I frozen by him? I can't move my body.' Ura said in her mind.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Akuto said softly again as he leaned in closer.

"Don't worry, I'll make everything better." Akuto said as his lips were barely touching hers.

"AH!" Ura screamed as she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room.

A few moments later, a girl opened her door.

"Is everything alright Ura? I heard screaming coming from your room." The girl asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm good. Just a dream… That's all." Ura said.

The girl nodded and closed her door and went back to her room.

'What time is it?' She thought as she looked at her clock.

The clock read 11:57 P.M.

'I'm going to be late!' Ura thought as she got up and changed her clothes.

She changed and went out of her dorm and ran. She kept on running until she found the trees torn apart. She saw that Akuto wasn't there.

'Did he lie to me?' Ura thought with worry.

"Sorry. I had to get changed." Akuto said as he came out of the bushes dashing fast.

He had on his original red gi while Ura had on pants, school shoes, and a purple shirt.

"Alright… So… What'd you want me for?" Ura asked with caution again as she was blushing.

"You said vampires could turn their demonic aura into raw strength right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I thought about it and I think you could do this." Akuto said as he put his arm out and his hand wide open.

A blue orb formed and an energy wave beamed out.

"Do you think you could try that?" Akuto asked.

Ura stopped blushing.

"S-sure." Ura said as she did the same but, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Try focusing your aura in the palm of your hand and then, push it out." Akuto replied.

Ura focused more and more until a crimson red orb formed in her hand. It was bright and gave off little waves of energy and aura. Her aura was surrounding her entire hand but, not her entire body.

"That's great… Now. Push it out." Akuto encouraged her.

"Raahh!" Ura gave out a warcry as she pushed it out.

A huge crimson red beam came out her hand. It destroyed everything in it's path and finally dispersed. Ura went down on one knee and was breathing heavily.

"Why do I feel so drained?" She asked slowly.

"That's because you used so much energy but, your aura has a much much more higher stamina." Akuto said.

"The more you train this technique, the more you can do multiple times." Akuto said as he helped her up.

"So tell me, is this all you wanted me for? To teach me a new technique?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Akuto answered.

"But, as for actually doing it for your first time, you can suck my blood." Akuto said as he tilted his head.

Ura leaned in and bit down on his neck. The memory of how good his blood tasted raged through her mind again. The feeling and tasted of his blood made her feel warm inside.

"Thank you." Ura said as she finished.

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's go back to our dorms." Akuto said as he started running.

"Right behind ya." Ura said as she followed through.

**THERE!**

**Thank god. Jeez. **

**That was also a long ass chapter. **

**I'm sorry if there wasn't that much jokes but, the jokes mostly come if there's a bullshit chapter.**

**Please review. **

**Who's this new evil being of mass destruction? **

**Find out what happens in the next chapter of Yo… Kai… Z! See ya later.**


End file.
